


Cockblocked

by DramaticGarbage, NekoAbi



Series: TVFH Fan Stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Attempted Semi-Public Sex, Attempted Sex, Birthday, Blow Job, Clothed Sex, Cute Relationship stuff does happen, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Food Poisoning, Foreplay, Grinding, Hotel Sex, I just kinda added as I remembered stuff, Implied Anxiety Attack, It's like half of each chapter, Kissing, Language Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie happens a couple times, Logan's suspicious, Massage, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, None of these are in order, Oral Sex, Overhearing Sex, Overwhelmed by Noise, Patton's a sweet cutie, Quiet Sex, Roman's just... there, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Nudity kinda..., Sex, Surprise Party, Virgil's kinda a dick, Vomiting, Wedding, Workplace Sex, alcohol mention, anxiety mentions, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Part of The View From Here universe. The 10 times they tried to have sex and were interrupted, and the 1 time they finally could. Focused around two OCs, in a different universe to the main TVFH universe where Maggie is not a dog, but a child. The Sides couples are more background characters.Fair warning: This is my first posted story that involves anything relating to sex, so yeah...





	1. Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The View From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028414) by [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage). 



> I was talking with a couple friends and we came up multiple ideas of how a couple could be interrupted, and this monster came about. Easily the longest thing I've written, the base was written in a week and then the edits took a long time. I made a stupid promise that if I hit 30k words, I would post this... so here it is.
> 
> Thanks to [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage) aka Not-So-Innocent-Bi-Sander on tumblr for firstly putting me into her AU and then allowing me to be self-indulgent trash and write this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is the rain really that bad?"
> 
> “It is bad, but I didn’t want to wait for it to pass. I’d already left you waiting longer than I meant to.”
> 
> As much as she'd like to help warm him up, they have to consider someone in the grand scheme of things.

The rumble of thunder was quiet and unexpected. The young woman lying in bed rested the book down in her lap and stared out of the window. The sky was dark, but she could see the outlines of the trees being whipped around by the strong winds. Rain started hitting against the window hard.

The woman sat up and reached for her phone, getting a glance at the time. 10:55pm. She sighed and bit her lip, eyebrows drawing together in concern. She lay back against the pillows, looking up towards the ceiling. She was listening to the sounds of the rain and the distant thunder, the loud rushing of the wind, hoping she didn’t hear any distress from the room just behind her.

Soon enough, she picked up the book again and began to continue where she left off. The soft light coming from the string of fairy lights wrapped around the bed frame were just enough for her to keep reading. The room returned to its tranquillity.

Only another few minutes passed before the sound of the front door opening then closing ruined the mood of the room. The young woman slipped the bookmark into the page she was on just as the door to the bedroom opened.

The man in the doorway was trying to enter as silently as possible but knew as soon as he saw the light under the door that it was a pointless effort. He smiled effortlessly, “I didn’t think you’d still be awake, Julia.” His tone was teasing.

Julia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “Regís Alphonse Beauchêne, where have you been, mister?” She managed to swallow the smile that wanted to cross her face as she watched him wince.

He busied himself by beginning to put his belongings down, “I promise I was trying to make my way back to you, love. I just got caught up. I also thought I told you to stop using my full name?” The look he threw towards her was playful.

She shrugged, “Honestly though, Reggie… You look like you just took a shower.” She glanced over to the window, “Is the rain really that bad?”

Reggie peeled off his soaked jacket and hung it on the handle of the wardrobe, “It is bad, but I didn’t want to wait for it to pass. I’d already left you waiting longer than I meant to.”

She attempted to bite back a smile but failed. She watched as he made his way over to the side of the bed, “Don’t you think you should change first?”

He hummed in thought, “Maybe…” He leant down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, “But it’s already been far too long…” He hovered his lips close to her own, silently waiting.

There was a quiet intake of breath before a soft “fuck you” slipped through her lips. A moment of movement and their lips connected.

It wasn’t fast, yet it wasn’t slow. It wasn’t desperate, but it wasn’t calm. It was just what they didn’t know they needed in the moment. They manoeuvred into a more comfortable position; Reggie remained standing while Julia moved to kneel on the edge of the bed, their arms resting gently around the other. They separated after what felt like minutes, only a small gap between them that just begged to be closed again. They both moved to close it, but the sound of the door clicking open caught their attention and their focus turned in that direction.

“Dad?”

The small sleepy voice sounded from a young girl. She stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes with one hand while her other was holding the leg of a stuffed dog.

Reggie moved towards the child, kneeling in front of her. He ruffled her hair gently, “What are you doing awake at this time? It’s much too late past your bedtime.”

“Noise woke me…”

“I’m sorry, must have been me coming in. Why don’t we get you back to bed, Maggie?”

The small girl nodded and grabbed a hold of one of his hands. He followed her lead, walking with her back to her room. There were muffled sounds of quiet chatter before a squeal sounded.

“You’re all wet! Ew!”

Laughter followed, and eventually there was the sound of a door closing. Julia, now sitting on the edge of the bed, could hear Reggie’s voice quietly talk to his daughter, “Bonne nuit, Magnifique.”

She couldn’t help but smile as he re-entered the room. She waited until the door had shut before speaking, “Well, darn… Guess we have to be quiet now…”

“I suppose so.” He smiled before beginning to unbutton the still wet shirt that clung to his body, “I, sadly, have to admit you were right.”

He’d turned away slightly as he began to undress, so he didn’t notice the woman approaching him until her voice sounded directly behind him, “I usually am…”

He turned back around sharply, not expecting her to be there. As he looked down towards her, Julia’s hands reached out and began to slowly undo the rest of the shirt buttons. Her gaze was focused on following her fingers, while he simply stood and allowed her to do as she pleased. Soon, the wet shirt was peeled off of him and dropped to the floor. Her hands went immediately back to him, her fingers running along the crevices of his well-built chest.

Her head tilted up to meet his eyes. Reggie noticed her raise onto her toes, trying to get closer to him. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he raised an eyebrow at her, asking a silent question.

Julia whined gently before moving an arm up to his neck. She used the quick movement to pull him down to her and initiate another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Her free hand continued its journey, simply trying to chart as much as it could of his body. When she felt it brush against his nipple, she seemed to change her plan and begin seeing what reaction she could get from him.

Reggie’s arms wrapped around her waist loosely, holding her close. He groaned softly, bringing one of his hands up to cover her own as he pulled back to look at her again, “We can’t have any of that now, chaton.” The smirk returned as he saw her pout, “As much as I’d love to, we have someone who we must be wary of.”

Julia sighed, “I know, but-”

“Ah.” He cut in, “We both know we wouldn’t be able to hold ourselves back if it went too much further.” He leant back down to whisper in her ear, “We also know you’re not exactly the quiet type, love.” As Reggie pulled back, he felt a sense of pride at viewing the red face in front of him. He watched as she grappled with her words, “What’s wrong, mon chaton?”

“Don’t you say it.”

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Fuck you.”

“I already said you can’t today…”

Julia growled as she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, which now held her hand to his chest tight along with her waist. After failing at her attempt to get away, she simply pouted up at him, “Just let me go and get out of the rest of your clothes, they’re still wet, idiot.”

Reggie seemed to consider the idea for a moment, “But you were helping me so much before… Perhaps there’s a way you can help me here too?”

Julia just blinked rapidly as she gave him a look of pure confusion, “First you say we can’t go further, but now you’re asking me to undress you some more? Make up your mind!” She was once again trying to hold back the smile on her face and failing miserably.

“It was just a suggestion, love. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was just saying that-” He was cut off mid-sentence by pressure against his groin. He locked eyes with the woman standing in front of him, seeing her now reflecting his smirk back at him.

“Were you not expecting me to, dearest?” He could feel her fingers working at the fastenings of his jeans. She worked quickly and soon had them open. Her hand didn’t seem to stop, as her fingers began tracing the newly exposed edge of his underwear, “I don’t think I can help you much more with you holding me like this… That is, of course, if you still wanted my help…”

Reggie fought to suppress the urge that was building. As much as he wanted to let her continue and see where this would end, he had someone else to consider in all this. He pulled the hand he still held against his chest away, freeing her own. Before it moved too far from him, he linked their fingers together and simply held onto it. His eyes looked over the contrasting skin colours and the pattern that was created with their fingers before speaking, “I would love your help, but I still feel what I said before is true. There is a point where we wouldn’t hold back and we’re slowly getting there.”

She was similarly taking in the simple sight of their fingers interlinked, “You’re right.” A beat of silence passed before she pulled out of his grip, their hands still together, “Go dry yourself already!”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Reggie held his hands up in defeat, allowing her to completely separate from him. He busied himself by finally peeling off the rest of his clothes and drying himself with a towel that Julia fetched from the bathroom for him. He was acutely aware that her gaze was locked on him at all times, running all over his body. He did nothing to stop her, instead deciding to at least give her a little bit of a show, purposefully taking a little more time in removing his clothing and drying himself off.

As he was almost finished, Reggie felt something soft hit him and he knew instantly it was one of the pillows. He glanced up to see Julia suppressing giggles from her position, armed ready with a second pillow.

“Hurry up, or else I fire a second shot.” This caused him to smile. He threw the now-damp towel in the general direction of the clothing basket. In one swift motion, he grasped the discarded pillow off the floor and threw it back towards her. Julia squealed and shielded herself against the projectile, covering her face with her arms.

Reggie took full advantage of the opportunity provided and practically tackled his partner down onto the bed, pinning her underneath him. She let out a surprised noise which was quickly swallowed by Reggie as he kissed her, both in an effort to muffle the sound and simply because it was what wished to do.

Time felt as though it slowed considerably, even as they separated. There was a palpable tension in the air as they lay together, clearly both wanting to do so much more, but they were still highly aware of the young girl in the room next to theirs.

Eventually, they both settled down in more comfortable positions. Julia reached up to switch off the fairy lights before rolling over to rest her head against his chest. They spoke for a while, just enjoying the other’s company. Reggie’s hand was gently running through her hair, while she also toyed with a couple of his long, still damp braids. It was only a matter of time before one of them yawned.

Julia was the first. Reggie smiled affectionately, “Tired?”

“No, I’m not. I’m per…” She yawned again, “perfectly awake…”

“Why do you lie to me? You’re tired, we should get to sleep.”

“But-” The look he gave her shut her argument down instantly and she huffed playfully, “Okay, fine. But I’m staying here.” As if to emphasise her point, she threw her arm over his waist and clung tightly to his side. She could feel the chuckle as it rumbled through his chest, his hand returning to card through her hair. The hand in her hair aided in relaxing her to the point of falling asleep rather quickly.

Reggie watched her, his gaze soft. He smiled to himself, “Bonne nuit, mon chaton…”


	2. Sleeping Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's at a birthday party and our couple stays with some friends after having an unfortunate lapse in awareness.  
> Will that actually stop them from getting worked up? Probably not.

Maggie almost leapt out of the backseat once the car had stopped. She was bouncing excitedly as Reggie got out of the driver’s side. He’d only just managed to shut the door before Maggie grabbed his arm and almost dragged him to the boot of the car, “C’mon! Hurry up!”

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going.” He went to open the boot, but stopped just short as he looked at his daughter, “What did we say before we left?”

Maggie groaned, her head tilting up. “Don’t be trouble. Don’t leave the house. If anything happens, let her parents know. Give them your phone number as soon as I get in. Get some sleep.” She spoke in monotone as she recited from memory.

The boot popped open once she’d finished. She dove in to grab her bag as soon as she could fit through the gap and almost bolted to the door. The young girl was almost there when a voice called to her.

“Don’t forget the present!”

Maggie ran back to the car and snatched the wrapped box from her mother, “Thank you!” She shouted behind her as she sprinted to the door and knocked. The adults watched as the door opened, and Maggie was quickly pulled inside by the birthday girl. The mother waved a greeting to the two outside before the door shut.

As Reggie slid back into the driver’s seat, Julia’s phone buzzed in her hand. She unlocked it swiftly, “They responded and…” She opened up the message notification, “of course, Patton’s more than happy for us to drop by while we’re here. He asked if we would like to stay around for dinner?”

“Sounds good to me.”

She sent back a response, informing Patton that they would be there pretty soon.

The drive was only a short distance. The car was easily parked on the spacious driveway and they both got out. Julia looked at the house in front of them in a state of awe, “I don’t think I’ll ever get over this fucking house…” She shut the car door and followed Reggie up the large front doors.

Soon, they were greeted and entered the large home. Julia, once again, felt absolutely dwarfed by the sheer size of everything. Before she’d truly gotten her bearings, she was pulled into a hug by possibly the largest man she could ever have the chance of meeting. She quickly returned the hug as best she could, “Hi Patton. Thanks for letting us crash in on you today. I hope it wasn’t too short notice?”

“Of course not! You’re always welcome!” Patton let her go and stood to his full height. He began to let them know what he had planned for the dinner, leading them through the house as he spoke. They were brought into the kitchen, where they found Logan standing at one of the counters. They exchanged greetings and stood out of the way while the couple worked. They were offered drinks and graciously accepted without much thought.

“So, what are you two doing around here? It’s a quite a journey, isn’t it?” Logan asked casually as he passed some prepared ingredients over to Patton.

Reggie explained how Maggie had a birthday party she was invited to, how excited she was to go to her first proper sleepover. He mentioned how the house was pretty close by, which prompted the idea of finding out if the couple were free, even if it were just for a quick stop by and visit.

The conversation easily moved from topic to topic throughout the visit, continuing even after the food was set and they sat down to eat. Several more drinks went by without thought.

Julia suddenly cursed under her breath as she took in the glass in her hand.

“What’s wrong?” Patton looked at her with concern.

She waved a hand, “It’s alright. I just- I realise now that we drove here, and we’ve both definitely had something to drink…” She trailed off and looked at Reggie, who now had come to the same conclusion. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing and trying to figure out the best solution.

Patton smiled at them, as Logan spoke, “You are welcome to stay for the night. I don’t think either of us want the two of you getting into any trouble. Also, if anything does happen and you get a call from the parents of that little girl, you are a lot closer, and there are all four of us here.”

The couple relaxed a little, both offering thanks to their friends. All of them worked to clear the table of dishes and clean up the kitchen, despite Patton’s protests. A couple more hours were spent catching up and relaxing in the living room before both couples made their way up the stairs.

“Here’s the guest room. You know where the bathroom is, and Logan and I will be just down the hallway if you need anything!” Patton stood in the doorway of the room they were to be staying in for the night. After ensuring they were comfortable in the room, he moved away towards his own, “Well, see you in the morning! Good night!”

Julia moved to close the door, “Good night.” Then the door clicked shut and she seemed to deflate a little, her eyes growing heavy. She turned and couldn’t help but laugh to herself.

She moved over to the bed that was already occupied by a sprawled-out Reggie, “Tired?”

He turned his head to look at her, “Not particularly.”

“I was about to say. If you’re more tired than I am, maybe you wanna get that extroversion checked.” She giggled lightly, before shaking her head, “I can’t believe we didn’t even think, either of us…”

Reggie propped himself up on his hands, “I know that tone. Don’t you start blaming yourself.”

“But w-”

“No buts.”

Julia sighed, “I guess… I still feel a little stupid…”

Silence filled the room. Julia’s eyes were cast down, looking at her hands in an effort to avoid his eyes. Reggie turned to face her fully, slipping a hand deftly underneath hers in order to interlink their fingers, “Just lay down and try to get some rest. There’s nothing we can do now. This is the best solution.” He brought their hands up to him and pressed a soft kiss to the back of hers.

She muttered a soft okay before moving away to undress a little, so it would be more comfortable to sleep. Reggie quickly stripped completely and lay back on the bed, with Julia joining him soon after, still dressed in the shirt she’d worn that day.

No matter how hard she tried, Julia’s mind wouldn’t stop berating her for the situation. She wasn’t aware that she was showing any of this externally until she was pulled closer to the man she was sharing the bed with.

“What did I already tell you?” He said playfully, not wanting to add any more pressure to her.

A small smile played across her lips at his tone, “I don’t know, pretty boy. What did you tell me?” 

“I told you there’s nothing we can do, so tell that thing in there to stop whatever it’s doing and leave you alone.” His finger tapped her forehead. The simple action made her giggle softly, so he continued, “Let me try something to counter the thing in your head.” He moved to kiss her forehead this time. Once he pulled back, they shared a smile.

“I think that might work… but I think we need to take more powerful methods of attack.” She whispered, as though conspiring with him.

A low chuckle rumbled out of him, “And what would be more powerful?”

Julia moved up closer to his face before she spoke, “I was thinking this.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling back after a second or two. A beat of silence passed before she connected their lips once again. The kiss, this time, was instantly hot. It was something that just simply made them crave more. Without much thinking, they both moved into a more suitable position.

Reggie sat himself up, resting against the headboard. Julia was pulled into his lap, straddling his hips. As they moved, the kiss broke but they were quick to pick up where they left off. Her hands went up rest in his hair, while his slid under her shirt to rest at the small of her back.

The kiss just kept progressively getting more and more heated. Hands began moving, trying to get at as much skin as possible. Soft noises of encouragement were beginning to slip through from both of them. They weren’t yet satiated, they needed more.

Their minds were focused singularly on each other, the room around them falling away as their world narrowed to how their bodies connected. When they finally parted, both were breathing heavily. Reggie immediately tugged the shirt off of Julia’s body and began to trail his lips down her neck, where he then focused all his attention. Her hands moved back up to hold the back of his head and his shoulders, encouraging him to continue whatever he was doing.

It didn’t take long for Julia to realise what was happening and where it was happening. She really didn’t want to stop here, but they honestly couldn’t risk taking it much further. Patton and Logan were already letting them stay here out of kindness. They shouldn’t then take advantage of the situation like this.

“Shit…” She gathered every ounce of self-control she had and tried to pull him away from her neck. What she hadn’t expected was for Reggie to bite at the sensitive part of her neck causing her to briefly forget her intentions. Thankfully, she managed to retain some of her self-control and swallow the loud sound the threatened to break free from her throat.

She managed to pull him off the next time she tried, “We can’t. Babe, we can’t…” Her voice was still breathless. There was that part of her that missed the feeling of his mouth on her, it wanted her to say screw it and drag him back into place, but Julia pushed that away, “We can’t do this here…”

His hands came to rest on her hips, circling his thumbs against her skin. She could see in his eyes - and feel from his body - the desire to keep going, but he was beginning to see their situation was not exactly ideal. Reggie kissed her again, this time soft and sweet. Once they parted, he rested their foreheads together, “You’re right, but I hope that was enough of a distraction for you, loves. Maybe it’ll help keep that voice up there quiet…”

She rolled her eyes but still smiled as she moved to lay down next to him again, “It was certainly a good distraction. Might have to remember that one for the future.”

He chuckled again, “Sounds like a good idea. Always willing to help you as much as I can.”

“Glad I can count on you.” She settled herself next to him, shifting a little as his arms surrounded her. They both lay there in the embrace, allowing themselves to drift into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alone time in a hotel room is the perfect time. What could possibly go wrong?

As she slowly began to wake in the spacious room, Julia was actually pleased with her decision to come along on this trip.

At first, she’d been cautious. Reggie had told her a few weeks back that he had to go out of town for a few days for some work-related meetings that she couldn’t quite remember the details of. When he’d asked if she wanted to come along with him, she reminded him they had a child to look after.

“You know she’d be happy to spend some time with her favourite uncles.” His arms had pulled her closer as they sat on the sofa, “It’s been a while since we’ve been able to have any time alone, loves… Just the two of us…”

It’d taken some discussion with all parties and the confirmation of plans, but eventually she’d agreed to come along.

The first two days were practically identical. Reggie had to immediately leave for his work and Julia stayed in the room for the most part, simply enjoying the time she had alone. Later, in the evenings, they went out and had dinner before they returned back to the room.

Reggie was extremely exhausted on the second night. To the extent that he had collapsed onto the mattress once they’d returned from their meal out and almost immediately fallen asleep. Julia had to gently coax him through a normal nightly routine, before finally allowing him to sleep soundly.

That led to this morning. Julia wriggled deeper under the covers, trying to ignore the pull of consciousness. She could stay in this moment forever. The soft morning light that blanketed the room made it infinitely calm. The arms wrapped around her waist and the comforting weight against her back, all enclosed by the warmth of the thick hotel sheets. It was practically perfect, except for this strange feeling she had. She couldn’t quite put her finger on exactly what it was, but it was definitely something that was both unexpected and expected.

She didn’t have much time to consider it, however, as the man behind her began to stir. She smiled as she felt him almost bury his face into the top of her head, “Morning, sleepyhead…” Her voice was still quiet, not quite breaking the aura in the room.

He groaned in response, his arms tightening around her waist to pull them closer together, allowing her to feel more concretely that he was, most definitely, hard. “Morning…” He spoke softly, his voice still rough from sleep. Due to how close they were, he didn’t miss the slight twitch of Julia’s body as she took a slightly harsher breath. Reggie immediately drew conclusions and decided to work with this, “You alright, chaton?” He watched her nod before continuing, this time closer to her ear, “You know, we have all day to do whatever you want…”

A gentle shiver rippled through her body as one of his hands moved to the hem of the large shirt that was draped over her frame, toying with it in order to ask a silent question. He began to trace the edge of her ear with his lips, “Just tell me what you want.”

She didn’t say a word. She instead just waited to see what he would do.

His fingers continued to trail along the edge of the shirt, slightly brushing against the soft skin of her thigh, “No ideas? Nothing? Oh well….” He pulled his hand away and rested it back around her waist with his other hand, nuzzling into the back of her neck and relaxing, “We’ll just get some more sleep then.”

Julia whined quietly at the loss of his touch. Her hand moved over his, grabbing it and moving it back down. She felt his head move away so she turned a little to look at him. The knowing look and smug smile that greeted her almost made her stop out of pure spite, but her desire won out. Still manoeuvring his hand, she let it come to rest under the fabric of the shirt, “How about you get this thing off of me and we see where it goes from there?” Her tongue slipped out and ran along her lips before she tucked her lower lip under her teeth.

Reggie feigned shock for a moment, “She does talk. It’s a miracle.” That earned him a light swat of her hand, which he easily caught and placed back down against the mattress. “Well, if that’s what you want, I’ll be happy to indulge you.” He slid his hand out from under hers and began to slowly run it further up her leg, leaning down to whisper in her ear yet again, “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to take my time, dear.”

His movements were almost torturously slow, his intent was clearly to tease. His fingers skimmed along her legs, over her hips, up her sides, across her stomach. The shirt was pushed up higher as he moved. He always stopped just short of anywhere he know she’d want him to be, just to see what reaction she gave him.

Julia could only squirm under his touch, trying to both get away from the light touch and get closer. She could only stand it for a short while before she went to turn around in his arms, but Reggie was faster and stopped her as she was on her back, pinning her in place. Julia half-heartedly glared up at his smirk.

“You seem a little frustrated. Is there anything I can do?” Reggie brushed a strand of hair away from her collarbone, brushing against her skin softly.

“Just get on with it already!” It was supposed to be a demand, but the slight whiny tone to her voice detracted from it.

It did make him take pity on her. He captured her lips in a kiss that was immediately returned with enthusiasm. They both wanted as much as the other could give and more. It took almost no time for her to open up to allow their tongues to mingle.

His hands went back to roaming her body as he rested. This time, he did not hold back. Reggie made a conscious decision to journey further up to reach her breasts, stopping to simply rest his hands atop them. Another frustrated noise was what prompted him to begin to almost massage her breasts.

He watched as her body responded to his touch, arching up into his hands. Gentle pleased sounds were beginning to escape into the kiss at his attention, but Reggie decided it wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear something loud, something that would be unmistakable to anyone who heard it.

With little effort, he pulled the shirt off her body and threw it off onto the floor. He hovered above her for a moment, just taking in the sight of the early morning light hitting her pale skin, giving it an almost ethereal quality. Julia whined, reaching up to pull him back down to kiss her, but he easily broke out of it and instead trailed kisses down her neck. His hands came to rest either side of her with his arms bracing his weight above her.

Normally, he’d have spent time lavishing attention to her neck, creating marks of various colours and sizes for fun, but he had a goal in mind right now. Reggie looked up and held her gaze as he continued moving down her body, watching her expression as she realised what his intention was. Reggie felt her body react. It tensed in anticipation, her breath hitching as he got closer, raising up slightly as he was just about to…

He stopped just above where she’d been thinking he was heading and simply laid himself down. He propped his head up on one of his hands as he watched as her body relax under him, the anticipation having dissipated. She whined again as she dropped her head back against the unfamiliar pillows, staring up at the ceiling, “Reggie… stop…”

“I have stopped.” He teased, his free hand trailing along her side and up her body, tickling her slightly.

“No… stop being such a tease…”

“What do you mean? How am I teasing you, love?” The hand had made its way to her breast and began circling her nipple with a single finger, avoiding brushing it for the most part. Her body responded by fidgeting.

Julia didn’t want to just come out and say exactly what he was doing to her. She wasn’t about to immediately give in to him, she had to keep his ego down for as long as she could. “You’re just… not doing… things. That I want you to do.”

“What things? Be a little more specific and I might be able to help you out.” She could hear the grin on his face as he spoke. His circling finger was beginning brushed more frequently against the sensitive, hardened nub.

Julia was just about ready to swallow her pride and it clearly reflected in her body language. Her mouth opened to speak, and he capitalised on the element of surprise by actually starting to give her what she wanted, causing a sharp gasp and groan to emerge instead of words. His mouth had latched onto the neglected breast, finally giving it copious amounts of attention. Reggie narrowed his focus towards her nipples; using his hand to pinch and play with the one that his tongue wasn’t toying with.

Julia found her body acting on it’s own, arching up into his mouth, short waves of pleasure rippling through her body. Her hands wound into his hair, gripping at it loosely as she tried to keep him in place. All she wanted was more, just more of him and his talented tongue and deft hands.

By this point in their relationship, Reggie knew what she could handle and what would get him that sound he so wanted to hear. He held out on her for a while, toying with her expectations. Speeding up and slowing down at odd times to keep her on edge, while sometimes becoming exceptionally soft before switching back to his aggressive tactics. He switched between her breasts irregularly as well, sometimes taking a bit of time to make small marks on other parts of her skin that were easily within reach.

After a period where he’d been consistently soft and slow with her, Reggie could feel Julia’s body relax slightly and he jumped onto the opportunity. He grasped the bud with his teeth, biting down with just enough pressure that it would still be pleasurable and tugged at it hard, whilst doing the same on the opposing one with his hand - all in single, quick motion.

Julia’s reaction was almost immediate. A loud moan flew out of her mouth, unimpeded by any barrier. Her hand came up to muffle it just moments later, but it was already too late. Reggie quickly let go, providing some softer attention in order to try and soothe any discomfort that may have come with from his action, though he was confident that it wasn’t anything that was unwanted. With a final kiss to both of her abused nipples, he made his way back up to hover above her face.

Reggie didn’t have a lot of time to enjoy the view of her flushed skin and mussed hair as he quickly found her pulling him up into another heated kiss. When they parted, she was panting heavily. Her mouth opened, once again, to speak but before she could even say a word, a knock sounded.

Both of their heads snapped to look towards the closed door. They were silent, waiting to hear if the person would knock again. It was possible they’d just imagined it, or it was someone for the room next to them, could have even been a completely different noise all together.

Another knock sounded in the silence of the room, followed shortly by a voice this time. “Housekeeping.”

Julia’s hands flew to cover her face that was slowly turning a brighter shade of red. Reggie worked fast, pulling the sheets up over the two of them to completely cover their bodies. As much as he didn’t care at being found in such a compromising situation, he knew Julia would be traumatised. After he’d done so, he lay down and pulled her up against him, allowing Julia to hide her face against his chest.

The door opened, and light streaked in from the hallway outside. The housekeeper almost immediately noticed the indication of someone under the sheets and they apologised, shutting the door. What followed was the sound of the paper door hanger being slipped into the handle and the housekeeper moving to the next room.

Needless to say, the mood was broken. Reggie soothingly stroked Julia’s hair, still holding her tightly. They stayed there until Julia calmed enough to break out of his hold just a tad.

“Feeling better?”

“A, a little, yeah… Thanks…”

“Do you want to get out of here for a bit?”

“Please.”


	4. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the day with his daughter, Reggie is home alone for a while until his partner gets home early. Nothing to get in their way now...

Reggie was thankful he was not only the boss, but also the owner of his own business. It meant he got to make his own schedule, showing up whenever he was needed, which definitely came in handy when he had a seven-year-old child to look after.

Due to this power he wielded, he was able to have the day off to prepare and take Maggie to a friend’s birthday party. As soon as they’d finished breakfast, Reggie was dragged up to his daughter’s room to help her pick out everything she was going to be wearing. He simply had to make sure any child of his was going to look drop-dead gorgeous, no matter what they were going for. In order to decide what she was going to wear, the pair decided to have her do a runway-esqe performance in her room. It helped her figure out what she really wanted and let Reggie boost her confidence, all at the same time.

They took a break in order to eat some lunch. While they didn’t want to pause their fun, they knew that mum wouldn’t want either of them skipping out on a meal. They knew they needed to eat before they started on the make-up because they didn’t want to ruin her make-up, which would undoubtably be a masterpiece.

As they made their way back up to her room, Reggie made sure to promise Maggie that he was merely going to enhance her features as she really didn’t need anything because she was already wonderful or, as he put it, magnifique. He had her to pick a colour she wanted the most, but then he took over and matched other shades to complement her choice. Maggie wanted to give Reggie the same treatment and he allowed her to make him over as well, repeating the process in reverse. This led to them taking many pictures and selfies together.

Reggie was so caught up in enjoying the time he was spending with his daughter that he forgot to keep an eye on the actual time. Thankfully, he managed to get Maggie into the car and dropped off at the party before she could be considered late. He stood and chatted with the parents for a few minutes, during which they let him know that the party was scheduled to end just before 7pm. Due to his endless confidence, he didn’t think anything of the slightly awkward looks from parents and the giggles of the children just inside the venue when they saw him.

Reggie made his way back home and checked the clock as he entered the open-plan downstairs space, noticing it was a little past 3pm. This meant he was to be alone for a good few hours, so he settled in for a marathon of mindless tv binging.

A couple hours passed by uneventfully, before Reggie heard the front door open. He sat up and looked towards the sound, curious. Shortly after, a figure came down the hallway and appeared in his vision.

Reggie was surprised. He thought he’d be alone until he went to pick up their daughter, but apparently not. Julia’s hours was highly unpredictable due to the fact they relied heavily on the theatre she worked at having a show in and what kind of show it was, but she would normally let him know when she was leaving, so he was aware of what was going on, “You’re home early, love.” He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Julia laughed as she put her jacket, bag and shoes away in the cupboard, “Well, I managed to get away early. I wasn’t exactly busy.” She made her way over towards the couch and settled down next to him. She was stifling giggles, “How was your day?”

“It was good. We had some nice bonding, we did each other’s make up, had a fashion show. Just a normal day really.” He took out his phone and let Julia scroll through the photos they’d taken earlier. He watched her smile turn fond as she looked through the pictures of her daughter.

She handed him the phone back after looking through all of the images, “Looks like you both enjoyed yourselves, and I can say, the make up looks good on you - pictures don’t do it justice.”

Reggie then realised he’d left the make up on. He quickly stood and made his way to the bathroom to clean it off. As much as he loved his daughter, her make up skills honestly needed some improvement. Fortunately, they still had plenty of time to work on that.

As he emerged from the bathroom and came back down the stairs, Reggie called out, “So, what was your plan after coming home so early?”

“Oh, nothing really. Just relaxing.” She responded, watching him as he sat back down next to her. She crawled close and rested her head on his shoulder, “It’s just nice to spend some time alone with you.”

The mention of them being alone piqued his interest. Reggie looked down at her, eyebrow raised, “You certainly bring up an interesting point, we are alone for the next two or so hours…” He trailed off.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes, “It definitely seems we are, indeed. It’s so quiet and peaceful, we can just enjoy this time together.”

She was trying to hint at something. Reggie knew that look. It was trying too hard to be innocent, to the point that it turned around and became something provocative, “You sound like you’ve thought about this a lot. Are you sure you only came home because you had nothing to do, chaton?”

A smile began growing on Julia’s face, “You’ve figured me out, I may not have been completely honest with you, dearest…”

Reggie couldn’t help but find himself amused by her attempts at being subtle, “So, you knew we’d have some… _privacy_. You clearly had a plan. What were you thinking about doing now that we have this time to ourselves?”

He wasn’t at all surprised when she moved so she was straddling his thighs or when her arms came to rest loosely around his neck, “Oh, I have a few ideas, but I’m not gonna tell you.”

His hands instinctively came to rest on her waist, “Better show me then.”

Julia couldn’t hide her mischievous smile as she leant in to capture his lips. It started off gentle, but quickly escalated. Reggie noticed that Julia was, uncharacteristically, taking the initiative. She was the one who ran her tongue across his lip, she was the one sliding her hands over his body. It was becoming ever clearer that she really did have a plan in mind.

They parted, both slightly breathless. Julia spoke first, “I think you’re wearing too many clothes, babe…” She pulled at the t-shirt he was wearing. It was soon discarded, and her mouth was busy trailing down his neck and chest.

He noticed her slipping off his lap as she moved further down his body, which could only lead to one thing. There was something inside of him that, while it wasn’t his first choice when this had all started, just suddenly wanted this like nothing else.

Once she was kneeling fully on the floor and looking up at him, she asked him, “You alright with this?”

Reggie almost laughed, “More than alright.”

“Good.” Julia immediately went straight to removing his belt, but her method surprised him. She placed her hands on the outside of his legs and was attempting to use her mouth to do everything. It took a little longer, but there was a definite shot of arousal that came from it, especially as she locked eyes with him while pulling the belt out slowly. That didn’t mean he wasn’t aware that it was slightly ridiculous, however.

He couldn’t help but say something after it was all over and his pants were fully open, “Where did you learn that, chaton?” All he got was a shrug in response, as she wasted no time and immediately moved to free his dick from the last layer it was hidden beneath.

Julia paused for a moment, admiring the entire picture in front of her. She lazily dragged her finger along the length of his dick as she slowly moved her gaze around his body. She was taking in as much detail as she could, “How did I end up here? With someone as gorgeous as you…”

A shudder ran through Reggie’s body at her touch. It had been far too long since they’d done anything like this. He tried to level his breathing and look as nonchalant as possible, but his body was not co-operating. Reggie still managed to offer a charming smile, “You had to find someone who was at least as attractive as you, love.”

She laughed gently, “If you say so.” Her touches were still teasing, only lightly brushing across his skin. She seemed to be entranced by watching her fingers trace along his length, “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Julia seemed to speak absent-mindedly.

Reggie was beginning to get a little impatient but couldn’t help grasping the opportunity she’d just presented him, “Chaton, I know my dick is beautiful, you don’t need to tell me.” The look she shot him just made him smirk back at her.

In response, Julia simply rolled her eyes, “I was talking about my skin against yours, but I suppose I can’t deny you are also right… It is kinda pretty, in a way.” She was still only teasing him, just biding her time.

He just wanted her to do something more, something real. He shifted a little, almost trying to push against the fingers that were only lightly ghosting over him so much. He almost groaned in frustration as she pulled her finger off of him. He frowned down at her, meeting her playful gaze.

That was apparently enough for at least a little more as Julia leant forward to press her lips to the base of his cock. It was a sensation that had him letting out a shaky breath. Her lips trailed quick kisses up to the head and back down again, before repeating but lingering moreso and adding quick swipes of her tongue; little shocks seemed to roll through him with each touch.

But it was still not enough. Sure, Julia’s efforts were getting him riled up, but it just wasn’t what he wanted. He was almost getting to the point of considering saying something. What Reggie wasn’t sure about was what he’d say. Part of him just wanted to beg her to get on with it, while another was more than happy to sit and be tormented. After a quick bought of thought, one side won, and he just let the torture continue.

Suddenly, it all stopped. “ _Merde_ …” Reggie audibly growled as he tilted his gaze back down to her. He honestly couldn’t quite remember when he’d taken his eyes away from the woman kneeling before him, but that wasn’t important. His voice was rough and slightly strained, “You will be the death of me, I swe-” His head fell back as she suddenly gripped him tightly, cutting off his sentence.

“It’s fun seeing you all wound up…” Julia smiled, resting her head on her free hand, “But if you ask nicely, I’ll do whatever you want me to…”

After a moment, his hand reached out to hold her chin, keeping her looking up at him, “You’ve already shown me that this gorgeous mouth of yours is talented,” His thumb brushed against her lips, which parted ever so slightly, “Please, mon amour, show me what else it can do.”

Reggie pulled her up into a chaste kiss before letting Julia slowly fall back to her knees. She looked a little flushed at his words, which gave him a sense of pride. He watched her lean forward again at what felt like an agonisingly slow pace. She was getting close, he could feel her breath against him. Her mouth was just about to take him in, and his eyes threatened to shut in anticipation, but he wanted to see this happen.

And then his phone rang.

Julia jumped, head pulling away and turning in the direction of the noise. Reggie, meanwhile, cursed under his breath yet again. He dragged his hands down his face before he leant over to see who was calling.

His face turned serious almost immediately. It was his best friend calling. His best friend who never called, who hated phone calls, who avoided phone calls at all cost… unless it was an emergency. He answered as soon as he could, “Virge, are you okay?”

Julia, still unsure of what was going on, sat on the floor in front of him. She tried to listen to whatever was being said from the other end, but she couldn’t make out anything.

Reggie spoke again, “Breathe for me, Virgil. Remember? Tap on the phone for me.” He looked down towards her, mouthing an apology. She still looked confused, but indicated it was alright. He was already getting himself redressed before he bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Within minutes, he was out of the door, still talking to Virgil the whole time.

Julia got up from the floor and moved to curl up on the sofa. Clearly whatever was happening was serious, so she wasn’t too upset about it. Although, that didn’t stop her from making a mental note not to tease him as much in the future, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't why the tag of "Virgil's kinda a dick" is there.
> 
> I felt like that clarification was needed!


	5. Childhood Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to visit Julia's family comes with the perk of finally seeing her childhood bedroom.

Reggie lay on the small bed, looking around the unfamiliar room. The contrasting shades of pink on the walls and the mismatched decor didn’t look cohesive in any way, giving the impression that all of it was collected and put into this room over time. The pillows were in all different colours and patterns, which also didn’t match the sheets he was laying on top of. Despite the chaotic and seemingly random nature of all the pieces, he couldn’t find himself hating it. It definitely reflected its previous occupant.

His mind began to think back to the events that had occurred throughout the past day as he continued to relax more. It had all started with the flight. Having to contend with two people who were completely full of energy was a bit of struggle, especially when one was all too excited to be going on her first ever plane and the other was extremely nervous about any and all details pertaining to their trip. Reggie had, for once, been the sensible one. He’d calmed both of his girls enough so that they could get through the journey with no problems.

One more journey was left once they’d landed but was much less of a hassle as Julia knew they’d be meeting her father at the airport. He’d been willing to come and take them back to theirs, where they’d be staying for the duration of their trip. The drive was painless and much calmer than the flight, as well as much shorter. They reached the house, with just enough time to get a quick tour and change their clothes before everyone was heading out to a restaurant.

Julia’s mother was already there with other members of her family, all of whom greeted them with warm smiles and hugs upon their arrival. Maggie was a little tentative at first, unsure of how to feel about much of the extended family but soon was enjoying the attention she was getting from some of the new adults.

The meal passed quickly, with only a few small instances where a few members of the table seemed to get frustrated or uncomfortable. After one particular comment from her grandmother, Julia reached over and grasped Reggie’s hand, eyes glazed over as she stared in the older woman’s general direction. He decided it would be best to offer comfort to her now and ask her about it later, so he manoeuvred their hands, so it was more comfortable for both of them to keep a hold of each other.

As people were seemingly getting ready to head home, Julia interrupted, “Hey, before we all go, I have something I need to do.” She reached down and grabbed a hold of a plastic bag, which she handed over to her parents, “Happy wedding anniversary.”

Her parents seemed shocked, but emptied the bag, nonetheless. They found a pile of cards from multiple people, some of which were friends and other family who were not able to be present for the meal that day. The last thing they pulled out of the bag was a photo album that held many photos, encompassing much of her parents’ relationship.

“It was a real bitch getting all those pictures together, trust me.” Julia sighed dramatically, trying to make the situation lighter. Her parents laughed as they got to their feet and gave her a hug, “It wasn’t just me, of course. I had a lot of help with the little drawings and colours.” She looked over to Maggie as a way of telling everyone that her daughter was also involved.

They spent another half an hour at the restaurant, using that time to finally vocally celebrate the wedding anniversary, which was the main reason for all of them to congregate in the first place. Many more hugs were given as they all said their goodbyes, before piling into cars and driving off in different directions.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, as it was mainly spent relaxing and catching up with Julia’s parents. They found a lot of joy in the present their daughter had given them and wanted to go through it page by page. Maggie was sat on Julia’s lap next to the older couple as they flicked through, with Reggie leaning against the arm rest. The young girl was more than happy to talk about the drawings and colouring she’d done for the backgrounds of the pages, which was encouraged by the surrounding adults. Dinner came and passed by in no time, and then Reggie had found himself putting his daughter to bed in the room next door, before getting himself ready to fall asleep.

That’s where he was now, laying in his partner’s childhood bedroom. There were quiet voices coming in from the hallway just outside of the room. From what he could make out, Julia was saying goodnight to her parents. There was the noise of a door shutting and the creak of floorboards that came closer until the door to the bedroom was pushed open.

Julia slipped in and shut the door behind her, quietly. She turned and leant against the white wood for a moment; it was almost as if she was staring through him. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was on top of him, kissing him deeply. They parted after a moment.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Reggie brushed some of her hair behind her ear, gently cupping her face.

Julia hummed and leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut, “I felt like I needed it.” Her voice was a whisper. Neither dared move, as though doing so would ruin this moment. Julia was the one to break it as she moved to hold his gaze, with clear lust in hers, “God, I need you…”

He gave her a questioning look, “Chaton, you’re aware of where we are, right? Your parents are across the hall and our daughter is just in the room next door which means w-”

She pressed a finger to his lips, her own hovering just a little above, “Well, I guess you’ll need to keep me quiet then, master…” She practically purred.

 _‘Of course, she had to break out the ‘master’.’_ Reggie thought to himself. Her words were easily breaking through the wall of self-control that Reggie was trying to keep a hold of, “Are you sure about this?”

Julia moved her hand away from his mouth to run across his sculpted chest, her eyes following its path. “Most definitely. Please, master… Make me feel good in only the way you can…” She begged softly, her gaze shifting to look at him pleadingly.

The tenuous grasp he had on his control was gone as she began her begging. Reggie surged up to kiss her harshly, hands already going to pull her clothing off. He hadn’t expected her to be prepared for this, however, so finding that to be the only layer made him pause for a moment, “I didn’t think you’d be so bold as to be out there in just this shirt, chaton.” He teased.

Julia whined, pawing at his chest, “It was just to make it easier for you.”

Reggie chuckled deeply as he pulled her back down to his lips. His tongue immediately invaded her mouth, causing her to groan softly. Her hands were gripping at his shoulders, his chest, his arms, just about anything they could get at, but it was difficult when she was above him. It wasn’t until Reggie flipped them over that she was able to really get a hold of him.

Then he took control. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her with just a single one of his. Julia tried to break free of his grip, but ultimately knew she would never be able to unless he allowed it.

“Remember, we need to be quiet.” He whispered in her ear, while his free hand trailed down her side. He noticed the shiver that ran through her body and the subtle hitch of her breath. Soon, Reggie was at her neck, doing all he could to give her a group of marks that would definitely be noticeable in the morning. His free hand was still caressing her body, not at all focusing in one area in particular.

Her body under him was warming fast and she was working to muffle the noises that were constantly threatening to break free. As much as it would be mortifying to be caught by any of the other occupants of the house, there was still a slight zing of pleasure that shot through his spine at the simple idea of that risk.

As she got more and more impatient for him, Julia began to squirm under his touch. She wasn’t thinking properly due to the haze of arousal that was already layered thick over her mind, but she still knew she didn’t want to drag this out too long. At least, not right now. She knew she couldn’t trust her voice, so she settled on attempting to catch him off guard.

It didn’t take too long for her to realise a plan. In a swift movement, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled them closer together. It allowed her to roll her hips against his, applying pressure against his hard cock.

The best part of all of this was the groan that sounded by her neck. It wasn’t loud, but she could hear it perfectly and it sent a tremor through her body. “ _Fuck_ …” She swore under her breath, gasping, “Please, god damn it, please. I ne-” Though she was whispering, he still cut her off with a hard kiss.

“Tell me,” Reggie started after he pulled away, “Did I ask you to beg?” A shake of her head, “I didn’t think so. Maybe you need to…” He trailed off with another muffled groan, caused by her rolling her hips again. His eyes opened quickly to see her blazing hot gaze staring right at him.

Julia attempted to lean up and kiss him, but the grip he still had on her arms limited her upper body movement significantly, so she fell back against the bed. She swallowed hard, “Have I ever told you that the sounds you make are some of the most indecent and arousing things I’ve ever experienced in my entire life?”

“You haven’t, but you make your appreciation for them rather clear.” He smiled, lingering just out of her reach. He was about to unwrap her legs from around him and suggest they start getting to the point, when a noise interrupted. Reggie’s head snapped up to stare at the closed bedroom door that led out into the hallway where the noise had drifted in from. It wasn’t extremely loud, but it was easy to figure out what the noise was. He looked back at the woman underneath him.

Her eyes were shut tight, unwilling to open them to face the reality of the situation. She let out a heavy sigh, “Well, there goes my sex drive for the next year.” She eventually looked up at him apologetically, “I’m sorry… I just, I can’t after that…”

“It’s alright. I understand.” He immediately released her hands. He gave her a soft kiss on the nose before rolling off of her and settling down.

She turned to sleep on her side, but she found a shiver running through her body as the chill started to hit her, even after they’d pulled the covers over themselves. Julia turned and coaxed him into looking at her, “Hold me? Please?” How could he refuse such an innocent request?

The pair ended up spooning, his arms hanging loosely over her waist. There was still a ghost haunting them of the previous activities, however, as she felt him press against her. No matter how much she tried to reason with herself, the simple fact that - after all these years of avoiding it - she’d just heard her parents having sex meant that she just couldn’t get herself even remotely back in the mood.


	6. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noise at weddings can be unbearable at times. Sometimes all you need is an easy distraction to take your mind off it...

The wedding had been sweet.

It was a fairly small ceremony, with only close family and friends in attendance. Hazel and Charlotte had both been practically glowing as they shared their vows with each other. No one had ever seen them as happy as they’d been then. It was lovely, peaceful and quiet.

It was then time for the reception, where a large amount of extended family and friends appeared to join in the festivities. The large room had filled up quickly and became overwhelmingly loud due to the myriad of conversations taking place at once. There was, thankfully, a drop in the noise level as the wedding party entered and all attention was focused on them.

The first dance followed, and it was adorable. The couple were lost in their own little bubble as they danced together. It wasn’t sickeningly sweet, but still was one of the most adorable things that had graced this world. All those in attendance were almost silently enjoying the spectacle, quietly sharing small comments about the saccharinity of the newlyweds.

After the dance had ended, the guests began to settle themselves at the tables dotted around the space, causing conversations to strike up once again. The noise rose to a point where it was almost unbearable. Thankfully, the food was brought out which made the racket in the room drop to something that could be acceptable on a normal day. Speeches and toasts pushed the noise lower, with only the ends of them being blanketed by a loud applause and some good-natured shouts.

But then the music began.

It was pounding. It was loud. It caused all conversations to get even louder.

Julia stuck it out for an hour, but soon needed to get away for a short while as the din became practically unbearable. Thankfully, there was an unlocked exit that led to the gardens outside. She made her way through the large wooden double doors, relaxing a little as the cool air hit the exposed skin of her arms and the soft wind ruffled the skirt of her dress.

The sun was still just above the horizon, casting an orange glow across the entire expanse of land that surrounded the extravagant house that was the site for the entire wedding. Julia’s eyes darted around, taking in every detail she could as she leant against the wall just a little away from the doorframe. She noted that a few of the newer guests that hadn’t been at the ceremony were crowded under a tree that stood little away from the wall, smoking and chatting.

It was still loud outside, but it was more manageable. The sound was muffled by the walls but a decent amount of it managed to escape, causing all of the sounds to blend together so it felt more like a single entity rather than a group of too many sounds vying for her attention. She did feel a little bad that she was standing out here on her own instead of celebrating with everyone else inside, but it had just gotten to a point where she might have snapped in all the wrong ways.

Julia got lost in her thoughts. Her plan was to stay outside for only a few minutes before heading back in to re-join the party. She thought she’d been able to get away without alerting anyone, she was confident in the idea that everyone else was so wrapped up in the party that they hadn’t noticed her slip outside. But she was wrong.

“There you are. I did wonder where you’d gone.” A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Before she could react, a familiar arm was resting over her shoulders, pulling her close to the body of the person next to her, “Are you alright?”

Julia smiled to herself and leant against the body, enjoying the newfound warmth against her chilled skin, “Sweet of you to worry about me. But really, I’m fine. Just got a little… overwhelmed by the noise. I just came out to calm myself.” Out of instinct, her arms wrapped around his waist.

A kiss was pressed to the top of her head, “As long as you’re okay, chaton. Tell me if you want to leave, I’m sure they’ll understand…”

“I’ll be okay, Reggie, but thank you for the option.” She looked up to him, a grateful smile tugging at her lips, “You can go back in, I’ll just be out here a few more minutes.” When he didn’t move, she gave him a questioning look.

“I’m not going to just leave you out here, love. Everyone will still be in there when we get back. Besides,” Reggie reached over with his free hand and held her chin, so her head was tilted higher and brought closer to him, “spending time alone with you is worth more than anything I could experience in there.”

Julia felt her face warming as he dared to say such sweet things to her. It wasn’t fair that such a simple action could have her mind turning to thoughts that varied wildly in inappropriateness. At least on a normal day she’d be able to reign her mind back into control and fire back with her own words. Today was not a normal day.

She now had to be honest with herself; the noise wasn’t the only reason she’d come out into the cool evening air. Reggie was aggravatingly attractive in everyday life, no matter what the situation, but of course he’d dressed up for the wedding. The slate blue grey suit he wore was tailored to perfection, the pristine white shirt underneath clung to every part of his body just right and the tie was just adding a new multitude of ideas to the ones that already permeated her mind on a regular basis. He just wore it all so fucking perfectly that it was a distraction, only aided by the fact that his hair was also tied up out of the way.

There had been multiple occasions throughout the day where Julia had found herself staring at him, only to catch herself and sheepishly glance around to make sure she wasn’t caught in the act. She knew that she wasn’t the only one admiring him today as she had been able to catch some of the other guests doing as she’d done. Many people had also come up and complimented him as they spoke, some even attempting to make joking passes at him which he seemed to enjoy receiving. It almost made her blood run cold with fear as well as boil with rage.

But now he was closer to her than he’d been to anyone else all day - excluding Virgil, but he didn’t count. It was a reminder that, out of all of the people that may have been admiring him today, she was the one with him. Reggie had chosen to be with her.  There was a strange mix of love and lust that began to swirl within her mind. All she knew was she wanted to kiss him, and so she did.

Finally grasping a hold of the tie he was wearing, Julia pulled him down to her in order to press their lips together. Reggie was caught off guard for a split second but was able to catch on quickly and return it in kind.

It was a confused kiss, with her trying to get everything she felt across. It was trying to be soft and loving, but also heated and deep. Reggie took over effortlessly and managed to make it work. His hand came to press against her back, pushing her closer to him while allowing him the opportunity of deepening the kiss to the point where she let out a contented sigh. She would never tell him outright, but she’d been wanting this for hours. She’d been wanting him this close, wanting him to hold her tight, wanting him to steady her in reality.

Whistles and shouts from unfamiliar voices broke the moment and the couple separated. They both turned their attention to the group that were stood smoking earlier, finding that now they were paying them their full attention.

Julia felt her face heat up and her pulse quicken as calls of congratulations were thrown their way. This wasn’t what she wanted. This was far from what she wanted. She felt scared and uncomfortable. Reggie immediately noticed and knew what to do. He laced his fingers between hers and pulled her back inside with him. She was expecting to be taken back towards their friends, but they turned away from where they were dancing in front of the DJ.

“Where are we going?” Julia asked, watching as the room continued to pass them by. All she got in response was a quick flash of a smile. She continued to follow Reggie without any more questions. They eventually reached a door that he pushed open without a second thought.

The room they entered was as decorated and excessive as the rest of the building. It was clearly being used as a dressing room at this moment in time, however. Scattered around the room were various possessions of the brides, ranging from hair styling tools to make up and even aspects of clothing. Julia was immediately apprehensive about being in the room, “Are you sure we should be in here?”

Reggie pretended to think for a moment, “No. But I don’t really think they’ll mind.” He pulled her close to him again, holding her so that their bodies were close, “I just thought you’d like to be away from prying eyes, love.”

Before she could even formulate a response, he kissed her. All words flew from her mind as she returned it fiercely. Her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him close. It was hard when there was at least a significant height difference.

But Reggie had a plan. With only a short break, he picked her up and moved so he could have her sit on one of the tables that was pushed up against the wall furthest away from the door they’d entered through. It not only managed to bring them to a similar height, but also had the effect of her unconsciously wrapping her legs around him.

The world fell away as she focused on the movement of their lips. She was intoxicated by everything about this man. The way he tasted, how strong his arms and chest were as he held her close, the warmth that simply radiated from his body. She just wanted to take everything he could give her and give him everything in return.

As they were so close, Julia was easily able to feel him getting worked up by their actions. She giggled as she shifted her weight against him in an attempt to get some reaction.

Reggie pulled back out of the kiss shortly after, remaining only a short distance from her, “I never thought you’d be the type to want to fuck somewhere that was quite this public.”

She played with his hair innocently, “I thought that was the plan when you brought me in here.”

“My plan was to continue what happened outside. But if you really wanted to, you know I’m always prepared.”

There was a moment of silence while Julia considered. The only sound that was heard was the slightly laboured breathing of the pair that was beginning to even out and the far away sounds of the wedding reception trickling under the door. She never broke his gaze. There was something about him that drew her in, that made every case she created in her head get reasoned away.

“I think I want that…” Her voice was just above a whisper.

“Then I am more than happy to provide.”

Their lips reattached, energy renewed. They knew where this was going now, and they were determined. Julia deftly undid the tie around his neck and was working at unbuttoning every layer of clothing Reggie was wearing in an attempt to get her hands on his skin. Meanwhile, she felt his hands on her legs, pushing her dress up to allow him access to her core. Neither were attempting to remove anything from the other; they both were aware that there really wasn’t any time for that.

Without any warning, the door to the room opened. The couple split apart instantly as they turned towards it. They were met with a second couple. The newlyweds.

Julia cursed internally, trying to push her dress down to at least be a little presentable, even though she knew it was already far too late for that. They’d been caught red-handed and nothing was going to change that fact.

Charlotte’s face immediately lost all colour, while Hazel just laughed.

“Man, why didn’t we think of this!” Hazel nudged Charlotte, who immediately buried her head in her hands, “Well, we’ll just leave you two alone! Let’s go find somewhere else to relax for a moment.” Hazel spun the other woman around and pulled her out of the room. The door slowly swung shut behind them, but not before Hazel’s voice called out, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

The room was put back in semi-silence. Reggie turned back to look at Julia, an amused glint in his eyes. She then hid her face against his chest, whining softly, “Why does this keep happening? I don’t like iiiiiiit…”

He chuckled as he cuddled her against him. They may not have finished what they set out to this time, but at least they had a story to tell.


	7. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day leads Reggie to being frustrated. Julia appears to brighten that day a little more than she intended.

It had been an extremely slow day in the shop. If Reggie had to take a guess at the amount of individuals he’d experienced entering the doors, it would be in the low 20s at best; only three times that day had two people been in the store at the same time. Normally, he would have left by now and let the other employees handle the shop, but he had to be there for the inventory stock take that evening.

It wasn’t just his time at the shop that had put him in a sour mood, the day hadn’t started off well either as Reggie had somehow lost his keys. He’d searched everywhere he could around the house, but still was unable to find them before he left. This meant he ended up having to find another way to get to the shop, and also gave him another reason as to why he couldn’t leave early. Thankfully, he’d been complaining to his partner about all of this throughout the day and she’d promised to come by at the end of the day to pick him up.

He was almost there. It was just over an hour until they were officially closed, yet everything that was usually done after the close had been completed, leaving him with nothing to do. Reggie had already sent home the only other employee, saving them from being stuck inside along with him.

Reggie sat in the back room, slowly working his way through the beginning of the inventory list. The quicker he got this done, the quicker he’d be able to get out of this place. He was interrupted by the door chiming, alerting him to someone coming in. He sluggishly stood and made his way out to the front of the shop. He was about to greet the customer but cut himself off as he saw who it was.

“You’re here early.” He couldn’t help by smile as he took in the woman stood before him.

“Yeah, well, I had nothing else to do. So, I thought I might as well come around a bit early, see if you could use an extra pair of hands,” She looked around at the empty shop with an amused smile, “But it looks like everything is pretty much sorted.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Reggie moved to pull her into a hug which she returned. He held her for a few minutes. It was what he needed after the day he’d had, just feeling her pressed against him with her arms wrapped loosely around him. Reggie slowly pulled back from her, “and you dressed up so nicely for it as well.”

“Shut up, it’s warm outside, okay?” Julia shoved him gently before adjusting her skirt absentmindedly. His eyes couldn’t help but be drawn further down past the edge of the short black skirt - which only rested about half way down her thighs - to the pale skin of her legs that was being so nicely presented behind black fishnets, creating such a beautiful contrast. It wasn’t an unusual outfit for her, but it was definitely one he liked seeing. It filled his mind with ideas that he longed to try but knew were highly unlikely to ever happen.

He eventually brought himself out of his thoughts, “Well, since you’re here, would you mind watching the front for me?”

“Of course!” Julia bent down to place her bag behind the counter, getting ever so close to giving him a hint of the underwear she was wearing.

Reggie quickly gave her a walk around the shop at her request, before leaving her to tend to the front. He already knew that no one would be coming in, so she’d have nothing to worry about. He pulled her in for another quick hug before he left her to look after the shop. “I need to check the inventory in the back. The sooner I get it done, the sooner we can get home.” His voice lowered at the second sentence, heavily implying what he wanted. Julia seemed to catch on as she laughed slightly before pushing him away.

“Go and get it done then.”

Reggie took a glance behind him as he headed towards the stock room, catching Julia’s gaze as she followed him. She waved sarcastically to him, only stopping once he turned and continued on his way.

In the stock room, he managed to get through the majority of the inventory in just under twenty minutes - impressive considering his mind was occupied with other things entirely. He’d honestly been hoping it would take a little bit longer, preferably until the opening hours were over, but luck just wasn’t on his side today. He filed the paper away in the office, putting them to the back of the pile so the last two unfinished pages were left on top for him to finish later. With a heavy sigh, he made his way out to the front. Reggie found himself stopping in the doorway as he took in the view in front of him. Maybe luck was on his side after all.

Julia had clearly gotten bored at the lack of things happening in the shop and so had started to focus on playing a game on her phone, using the counter as something to rest her arms on. The counter that was in his shop had two levels to it, one noticeably shorter than the other. She was resting on the shorter portion, meaning she was bent over at a fairly sharp angle. This all meant that he got quite the eyeful, especially with that short skirt she was wearing.

Reggie took a while before he found himself making his way over to where she was standing.  He walked quietly and slowly, trying not to disturb her or let her know he was there. He got within inches of her, not daring to touch her still. Reggie took another few moments to enjoy the view in front of him, but he soon found he wanted more and so decided to act.

In one quick motion, he was flush against her, bending over at a similar angle. Sadly, the movement startled her and made her move out of place, causing her to practically drop her phone in order to brace herself against the counter. She didn’t get too far before her back was pressed flat against his chest.

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise?” Reggie got close enough to whisper in her ear. He’d finally found a scenario where their heights worked in his favour and he was going to make the most of this, “I didn’t think I’d find a more gorgeous sight in here than the first time I saw you…”

He may not have been able to see Julia’s face, but he knew her well enough to know she must have been blushing heavily, “Reggie… what are you doing?” She whispered harshly, somehow feeling like she needed to be quiet.

“Nothing much, just appreciating you…” Both of his hands moved to rest on her hips, while he came to rest his chin against her shoulder.

They hadn’t been in such a provocative situation in a few weeks, and it was certainly bringing up some interesting ideas. One in particular made it’s way to the forefront of Reggie’s mind and, due to the fact he knew that they’d be safe from anyone interrupting them, he began to plan out how to make it work. The biggest challenge that he would end up facing would be convincing his partner that they would be fine.

Reggie pulled her even closer, grinding his hips very slowly to try and make his intention more obvious, while at the same time resting his lips just below her ear. The gasp and hiss of his name that flew from her mouth made him smile wickedly against her skin.

“What the hell! Anyone could walk in right now!” Julia hissed, keeping her head turned towards the front door of the shop. Reggie paused for a moment, but she wasn’t pulling away from him or telling him to stop, so he continued.

His lips began trailing leisurely along her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses for the duration of his journey. Reggie could feel her head move away to give him more space to work with, but he pulled her back in close and made his way back up to her ear, “I know this place well enough to know we’ll be safe from interruption, chaton, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s almost certain that no one will come in this late…” After muttering into her ear, Reggie went about nibbling the edge of her ear and his hands slipped under the fabric of her skirt, allowing his fingers to trace along the fishnets. All of this had the purpose of making it harder for Julia to think straight.

She was trying her best to resist, however. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him. It was actually the complete opposite. Everything he was doing to her was driving her crazy, especially after all the times they’d been unsuccessful in anything relating to sex in the recent months. That didn’t mean she wasn’t at least a little bit concerned that any random member of the public could walk in on them. Julia was fighting a battle in her head against herself, but she was almost sure of what the outcome would be as Reggie didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Reggie could still feel the tension in her body and decided it was time to bring it to the next level. He moved to turn her head, making her face him before initiating a kiss. It was slow, soft and drawn out, but the way his tongue was caressing the entirety of her mouth was making her dizzy, along with the way he gently coaxed her own tongue to slip between his lips, so he could suck on it. Everything he was doing was downright filthy and really making the fight in her mind one-sided. When he pulled away with her lower lip between his teeth, she couldn't stop the soft moan that followed. The dazed looked Julia gave him after her eyes opened and the fact she was a lot more relaxed made him confident in his victory. Reggie did, however, have a back-up plan that he was just dying to use. No harm in using it to reinforce his success, right?

He still held her chin with one hand, ensuring that she couldn’t turn away from him. He intentionally dropped his voice, so it was quieter and deeper as he spoke, “Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, chaton.” He watched her reaction carefully, drinking in every single small response she gave him. The hitch of her breath, the way her eyes widened, the whine that clawed it’s way out of her throat, the sudden tension returning to her body.

Julia went to turn to face him fully, but his hands instantly gripped her hips tightly to keep her in place. Both of them were fully aware that there would be marks from that later, and the thought sent a shot of desire though both of them. She whined again, this time his name accompanying, and if that wasn’t the most gorgeous noise he’d heard all day, then he didn’t know what else it could be. It definitely did something for him as he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

In an attempt to muffle the sound, Julia crossed her arms against the desk and buried her face into them. This had the additional effect of making her bend at an even sharper angle and she intentionally seemed to press against him more firmly. Reggie let her do so, standing back up to full height. The entire time he’d not stopped grinding against her, but now she was beginning to return the same, trying to work with him.

The friction between them was definitely working him up. It wasn’t enough to get him very far, especially as he was still completely confined under his clothes, but it was enough to get him completely hard and he knew she could feel it too. His hands skimmed over the curve of her ass, aiming for the edge of both the fishnets and the panties hidden underneath. As Reggie hooked his fingers underneath the elastic of both, he leant back down to her, “Ça va quand même, chaton?”

She pushed back against him again, nodding.

“Tu sais que j'ai besoin de t'entendre...” He knew he shouldn’t be taunting her like this, but he couldn’t let this pass.

While she may not have been fluent in French, Julia had been with Reggie for long enough and he’d taught her the most important phrases. This was one of the first he’d taught her. She whined and lifted her head a little, so she could speak, “Yes, just please…”

That was what Reggie wanted. His pace was still slow as he peeled down the layers that stood between him and where he ached to be. He was taking his time so as not to pull her out of the bubble he’d managed to get her in, as well as he knew they’d be uninterrupted here and he just couldn’t bring himself to rush this too much. He was about to let them rest just below her knees when a car door slammed loudly outside.

Julia immediately gasped and looked up again, her head moving around the shop as if it were a security camera. Her entire body began to shake as the anxiety about the situation caught up with her, “I… I can’t do this. Not here, god. Too much risk, just… I’m sorry. I, I can’t.”

Reggie, while internally cursing whoever had decided to be outside at this particular time, quickly righted her outfit back into place. He turned so his back was leant against the counter before bringing her in front of him and cuddling her. He soothingly stroked her hair while speaking softly, “It’s okay. You don’t have to apologise.”

Her face was pressed against his chest, which meant he could feel when her body began pulsing with suppressed sobs. He moved her away in order to crouch down and attempt to catch her gaze, cradling her face in his hands, “Hey, it’s alright, really.”

She avoided meeting his eyes, tears welling up in her own, “Still… I feel bad…” Julia hesitantly but swiftly kissed him. She kept her eyes closed as she addressed him, “I hope you know that I still love you and that you’re, like, the sexiest fucking thing in this whole fucking universe and that I definitely, definitely still want you, like really fucking bad, and everything… It’s just…”

“You’re worried someone will find us. I know.” Reggie wiped away a tear that came rolling down her cheek with his thumb. She finally opened her eyes and caught his gaze, causing him to smile gently, “As I said, it’s okay. Let’s get out of here and go home, hm?”

She nodded, still berating herself inside. They finished up with the last pages of the inventory and filed it away. Reggie gathered his things and followed Julia out into her car. Once they were both sat down, Julia hesitated a little. She wanted to say something again but wasn’t sure what to say. Reggie noticed and reached over, pressing the lightest of kisses to her cheek and resting a hand over hers, “Thanks for all the compliments back there, by the way.”

That got her to roll her eyes and groan, “Oh god, I just pumped your ego with even more air, didn’t I?”

“Yup, but you love it…”

“Unfortunately.”


	8. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creating a surprise for your partner is supposed to be a good thing, but when there's some unfortunate circumstances that seem to occur from that... well, it might just put everything on hold.

Julia wanted to do something nice for her partner. He’d seemed to be more wound up than usual, easily getting frustrated with even the smallest of inconveniences. It was fairly out of character for him and it honestly worried her quite a bit. But she hoped doing something special for him would help, even if just a little bit.

Her plan was to use her day off and spend all that free time working on making that evening perfect.

The morning of the big day, Julia woke up early. She waited in bed, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his embrace until Reggie woke up. She gently brought him to full consciousness, allowing him to be as sappy as he wanted as he woke up. Eventually, he rolled out of bed and began to get ready for his day.

Julia sat up and watched with interest as he got dressed. As Reggie made his way to the bathroom, she slipped out from under the covers herself and headed into Maggie’s room, waking her up for school. She moved down into the kitchen after making sure her daughter was out of bed, preparing breakfast for when both of them came down. They ate in a sleepy silence, none of them in the mood for idle chatter.

All too soon, Reggie and Maggie had to leave. Julia ushered them both out of the door, double checking they had everything they needed. Just as Reggie was about to turn and walk towards his car, she stopped him by grasping his arm lightly. She was aware that Maggie was stood just a little behind him, but gave him a lingering kiss nonetheless. Her voice was just above a whisper after they parted, “I’ll miss you…”

“Of course, you will, but I'll be back before you know it.” Reggie looked at her with a fond smile, giving her lips another quick peck. Their attention was brought to their daughter when they heard a sound that was reminiscent of vomiting, and they turned to see her with her eyes covered. Both of them shared a tender smile.

Reggie crept forward and grabbed Maggie by the waist, lifting his daughter in the air. She squealed in surprise but starting giggling, nonetheless. The young girl was carried by her father to the car and set in the front seat. Reggie made his way around to the opposite side and slid into the driver’s seat. Both waved to Julia, who was grinning fondly at them both, and left to begin their days.

The front door was shut, and Julia made her way upstairs to get dressed, all the while planning the upcoming evening.

It was close to midday when she was considering calling Patton. While she’d been scheming, Julia had realised one crucial factor that could throw a wrench into the whole evening. She wasn’t exactly the most competent or confident cook. Her best solution, after researching far too many recipe ideas, was to contact the one person who could cook better than anyone else she knew. She desperately hoped he wouldn’t be too busy, but it wouldn’t hurt to check by texting him first… right?

_Julia: Hey Patton! Just wondering if you’re busy right now. I kinda have a thing I need some help with, and you’re the best person I know to ask about this. It’s cool if you can’t though! I completely understand! Thanks, either way!_

She hit send and immediately threw her phone to the cushion at the opposite end of the sofa, “God, you’re such a fucking doormat…” Her head fell into her hands, muffling the words she spoke to herself. There was no movement in the house until her phone chimed. She scrambled to grab her phone and read the message, only to find a large rambling paragraph.

_Pat: Of course. I’m happy to help, I’m totally free. Just sitting at home. Do you want to call or text? Maybe text because its easier, but it is slower. I don’t know what you’d pre. oh, thank you Logan. I’m just replying to Julia. She said she needed some help with something and that she wanted to ask. Oh, I should stop talking and just send it. Sorry this is long!!_

What followed were a few of the cat emojis, each with different expressions. Julia couldn’t help but stare for a moment, utterly baffled by the text. “I guess he uses speech-to-text…” She mumbled under her breath as she composed a reply.

_Julia: Call will probably be quicker_

After taking a few moments to build herself up, she hit call. Her hand fidgeted, twisting and playing with stray threads on her clothing until the call was picked up.

“Hi Julia! What can I help you with?” Patton’s perpetually happy voice chimed.

She suddenly felt awkward about involving outside parties in her idea. But she really did need the help, “Hey Patton. I, uh, well… um, I thought…” Julia curled herself up against the arm rest of the sofa and took a deep steadying breath before continuing, “I’ve noticed recently that Reggie’s been sorta agitated lately, and I wanted to do something nice for him, just as like a, well, a nice thing, I guess… and I thought why not try doing like a kinda romantic-y dinner sort of thi-”

Her sentence was cut off by Patton’s soft squeal, “That’s so cute! I’m sure he’d love that! I guess you needed some food help?”

The nervous laugh she supplied gave him everything he needed to know, “You figured me out, huh? Sorry it’s not more of just a ‘hey, just checking in’ kinda call, but…” Julia trailed off.

“Oh, don’t worry about that! I’m just happy you called. So, what were you thinking?”

Julia was so relieved that Patton didn’t dwell on the subject for too long, instead jumping straight into the main topic. After telling him everything she’d already looked into, Patton offered his opinions on the matter. He walked her through several alternatives, along with Logan who offered additional thoughts from the background whenever he saw fit. It was only after she admitted to her lack of skill in the kitchen that they were able to settle on a final meal.

Patton then offered to meet her at the store in order to help her pick out everything she’d need. Julia thanked him just before hanging up the phone and hopping into her car. Even while they were both walking around the store picking up the ingredients, Julia just couldn’t bring herself to stop thanking the giant man. He could only laugh heartily when she did it a final time as he helped her put everything they’d bought into the boot of her car. Patton began offering to come over and help her make the meal, but Julia cut him off to decline.

“I want to do this myself but thank you once again for everything today. You really didn’t have to come out here and do this.”  She hugged him tight.

Patton practically engulfed her in his arms as he returned the hug, “If you’re sure. I’ll send you the steps when I get back. It was honestly no problem at all, Julia. It was nice to hang out with you, we should do this again!” He let her go and began walking back towards his own car, “Hope it all goes well!” He called back, waving to her.

Julia got back into her car and simply sat there. Suddenly, she squealed and squirmed happily for a split second. It was possibly a crazy action, but she just couldn’t help it. She was so excited, this was going to go so perfectly.

When Julia got home, it was time to get cooking. Another set of texts had come in from Patton which held all the instructions of how to make the dinner. She turned on music from her phone before she began to read the texts carefully. She followed them as close as she possibly could, as well as preparing something different for Maggie. While she knew her daughter might be interested, she also knew the young girl was a picky eater and would much prefer something familiar.

Everything was almost ready, and Julia was just cleaning up the kitchen when the front door opened. She had her music playing at full volume and so didn’t hear the sound if the door, but she did notice movement out of the corner of her eye as Reggie and Maggie entered the open-plan space.

Reggie stopped dead, looking exaggeratedly baffled, “Julia? In the kitchen? Cooking something? Seemingly from scratch? I think the world might be ending. Quick, we need to hide.” He began to steer his daughter towards the cupboard next to the stairs.

Julia turned the music down and rolled her eyes, “Oh, ha ha. Very funny. I just thought it’d be nice to try something different, y’know.” She stuck her tongue out at her partner, causing Maggie to giggle. The young girl broke out from her father’s grasp and wandered over to see what her mother was doing.

Julia explained to her daughter exactly what she was making, laughing as Maggie’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“Do I have to eat it?”

“I thought you’d say that, so I made you something different. Don’t worry, darling.” Julia stroked her daughter’s hair affectionately, before ushering her to the bathroom to wash her hands. Maggie returned a minute later and showed off her washed hands to her mother, who inspected them thoroughly. There was something Julia just adored about the fact her daughter’s skin tone was almost the perfect mix of her own and her partner’s, causing it to be a soft brown. “Hmmm… They seem to be perfectly clean. Would you like to help put dinner on the plates?” Maggie nodded happily, pulling out a small step that they kept in the kitchen for times like this.

The pair worked to put both dinners onto the plates and set them down on the table in the correct places. Of course, Maggie had to make sure everything was perfect and that none of ‘the gross stuff’, as she’d come to title it, even got near her food.

Dinner went by with no incident, with stories of school friends and lessons being shared from their daughter all throughout the meal. The rest of the evening was spent lounging in front of the tv, talking about everything and anything that came to their minds. Maggie was sent to bed around 9pm, giving Reggie and Julia a couple of hours to relax alone.

As they lay cuddled up on the couch, Reggie couldn’t help but ask the one question that had been on his mind for the entire evening, “So, what was with the cooking today?”

Julia began to draw abstract lines and shapes across his chest to occupy her hands, not looking up to meet his gaze, “I just wanted to do something nice for you. You’ve been so wound up lately, and I felt that maybe something like that would just help a little?”

“That’s incredibly sweet of you, love.” He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Julia moved away from him after a few minutes of silence, finally meeting his gaze, “I have something else I wanted to do as well.” She moved to stand behind the sofa, resting her hands on his shoulders, “May I try?”

Reggie chuckled, “I put myself in your care.”

She started massaging his shoulders, calling back to every piece of knowledge her mother and the internet ever taught her. She was relieved when he sighed and relaxed, his reaction only making her that much more confident. She focused mainly on his shoulders and neck, finding any knots she could and working them out gently. She moved slowly, using all the time she knew they had. Her goal was to try and completely relax him after all, and his reactions were more than indicating she was doing that at least.

She strayed up to massage his scalp after a while, relishing in the fact his head tipped back instinctively as she did so. It showed her his calm expression with his eyes shut, as well as gave her a more open view of his body. What didn’t escape her gaze was the obvious indicator of how this was affecting him in other ways too.

Julia leant down to his ear and whispered, “You’re enjoying this a lot, huh?” She stopped massaging and was now running her hands through his hair, pulling ever so slightly as she threaded her fingers through his long braids.

A kiss was not the response she expected, but it was entirely welcomed. She pulled away after a second, a plan formulating in her mind. As Reggie moved in to recapture her lips, Julia started moving back around the couch. Her eyes never left his as she sat herself next to him, her face leaning in dangerously close. She hovered just a little away from him, pulling away a touch when he tried to get in close. He gave her a slightly confused look, pulling back a little himself. It was obvious she was playing with him once she moved in close to him again, along with the playful look she held in her eyes. Thus began the game.

Reggie was allowed one more brief kiss before she pulled back again, making him almost chase her for another taste. After a few more close calls, his hand came up to hold her chin firmly, the other reaching for her waist to hold her still. His grip wasn’t enough to stop her from still moving away however. She continued letting him have small tastes of what he wanted before slipping back a short distance. Julia wasn’t exactly sure in what she was doing, but it definitely seemed to be working out for both of them. Minutes passed with their breaths mingling, with their eyes darting from lips to eyes and back again. Once it seemed Reggie was willing to just wait it out, Julia started leaning in to brush their lips together, only for to pull back sharply if Reggie ever tried to actually start anything more. Once again, she allowed a few of his attempts to work, almost tricking him into thinking he’d caught her off-guard and finally broke her, only for her to pull away again with a sly grin.

After what felt like hours of teasing, she initiated, pulling him closer by grasping the front of his shirt. Reggie seemed to be waiting for her to move away again, but she instead swiped her tongue lightly against his lips, indicating she had no intention of stopping. He then took full advantage of this, quickly invading her willing mouth. Their tongues almost danced with one another as their lips kept reattaching again and again, filling the silence of the room with the slightly obscene wet noise. The kiss was slow, almost methodical in it’s approach due to the fact that the pair were so relaxed in this moment.

Julia’s hand came to rest on his upper thigh as her body turned closer towards his. It wasn’t a conscious choice on her part, but it was helpful as it meant she didn’t have to move it far to slide her hand over the prominent bulge showing through his trousers. She pushed the heel of her hand down a little, almost massaging at his clothed dick. The groan he released into the kiss in response was thankfully stifled, but holy shit was that noise something Julia just wanted more of.

She began applying heavier pressure, stroking the length of it as best she could from on top of the layers of fabric. Neither of them broke or changed their kiss as she continued pulling noises from his throat, using the muffling properties to their advantage. Reggie’s hands, meanwhile, fell to rest at her waist after a singular attempt at trying to return the favour to his partner, which resulted in her batting his hands away, so she could focus solely on him.

When they did eventually part, both of them were breathing heavily. But Julia was not about to leave it there, she was not yet satisfied. She immediately travelled her lips down to his neck, where she nipped and kissed, smothering the entire area with all the attention she could give it. Reggie’s thankfully muffled sounds by her ear encouraged her on to redouble her efforts at both his neck and crotch.

She was tracing the outer edge of his ear while her hand was beginning to work on the button of his pants when he suddenly jolted forward. She removed her hands from him quickly, “Babe, is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure… I feel-” Without much warning, Reggie was up and practically running towards the downstairs toilet. Julia followed only moments after, but the retching noise that came from the small room she was heading towards told her everything.

She entered the small room, immediately going to gather up his hair to keep it out of the way as he continued to heave. “Can’t say I ever thought I’d be holding back someone’s hair as they threw up in my own home…” Julia muttered under her breath with a quiet laugh, which was echoed shortly by the man she was helping.

“Can’t say I’ve had to have someone do this in a while…” Reggie said, his voice slightly hoarse. He almost immediately began throwing up again, causing Julia to crouch down and soothingly rub his back with her free hand.

She stayed with him until he seemed to be done. He moved to lean against the wall, while Julia hurried off to the kitchen to fill a clean mug with water. She handed it to him before kneeling down to rest her hand on his knee as he slowly sipped at the water.

His body was radiating even more heat than normal, and she could see that his forehead was clammy. She could feel him almost shivering under her hand, “C’mon, let’s get you upstairs, you need rest.”

It took a while, but eventually they made their way up the stairs. Reggie had to make another trip to the bathroom to throw up a little more before he managed to reach the bedroom, but Julia let him be as she busied herself with getting more water and grabbing the bowl they normally left by Maggie’s bed when she was ill.

Julia did everything she could to help him get ready and into bed. She waited so she could make sure he was comfortable and soundly asleep before she even considered sleeping herself. Thoughts were swirling in her head. Clearly these were all symptoms of food poisoning and, while she was passively worried that she was also going to get ill, Julia’s main concern was that she’d been the one to get him sick. She turned away from Reggie and settled down, trying not to blame herself too much.


	9. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's birthday has rolled around and Julia wants to make it a birthday to remember.

After the food poisoning incident, Julia was still feeling bad.

They had talked after the symptoms had passed. While Julia had not gotten sick at all - which was pretty telling of the situation - she still wanted to talk it out. They realised that it definitely was not her cooking, it was actually something else he ate around lunch time that same day that really didn’t taste right, now that he thought back to it. While it was nice to have the fear off her shoulders, she still felt bad and wanted to do something else for him - that wouldn’t rely on either of them policing the food too much.

It was all planned for Reggie’s birthday.

In the morning, Julia woke up as early as she could. It may have taken her a good 15 minutes to extract herself from the warmth of her partner and the covers, but she did eventually slip out of the bedroom door.

The plan was to make breakfast and bring it up to him, but she needed one crucial element.

Julia gently pushed open the door a little further down the hall, “Sweetheart, time to wake up…” She softly called out into the room but received no response. She made her way into the room fully and shut the door before turning to see Maggie curled up in her bed. There was something about this that made her smile. She could see the peaceful, blank face of her daughter resting against her pillow, her stuffed dog tucked tightly under her arm. Julia really didn’t want to interrupt something so precious, but she knew her daughter would be upset with her if she didn’t.

Julia perched herself on the edge of the mattress and reached over to brush Maggie’s hair away from her face, “Maggie… Wake up, sweetheart…” She lightly shook the body under the blankets, not stopping until a sleepy groan sounded and the body began to stretch out.

Maggie looked around the room with bleary eyes before noticing her mother sat on her bed. She crawled over and hugged Julia loosely, almost dozing back off to sleep as she was cradled in her arms.

Julia breathed out a laugh as she rocked her daughter gently, “Do you know what day it is?” Maggie shook her head, “It’s Daddy’s birthday.”

The bed was immediately empty as Maggie practically catapulted herself onto the floor. She was suddenly full of energy. Grabbing her mother’s hand, she attempted to drag her out of the room and downstairs, but Julia resisted a little.

“Now, we need to be sneaky, remember? Be very quiet.” Julia made a shushing motion with her finger and Maggie copied. As they made their way across the hall and down the stairs, Maggie was doing her best to stay on tip toes the whole way. She held onto her mother’s hand tightly, using her to steady herself whenever she wobbled.

As soon as she was on the ground, Maggie rushed off to the kitchen and dove for a low drawer, digging around inside it. Julia followed shortly after but was stopped in her tracks when a present box was held high in the air.

“Found it!” Maggie whispered loudly, looking extremely pleased with herself. She cradled it close to her chest as she watched her mother move around the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She was unable to stand still. Time passed, and Maggie just kept inching towards the stairs, but was always stopped by Julia calling out for her to wait just a little longer. As she saw Julia take out a messily decorated mug from the cupboard, Maggie asked, “Why can’t we use the new one?”

Julia began to fill the mug in accordance with the instructions she had in front of her, “Because if the new one was full, he wouldn’t be able to look at it. It would spill everywhere and make a huge mess.”

Finally, everything was on a tray and Maggie finally was able to bolt up the stairs. She bounced on her toes outside her parents bedroom door impatiently. As soon as Julia placed her foot on the top step, Maggie opened the door and crept inside. She made her way directly towards the large bed, scrambling up on top of it with anticipation.

Julia was still carefully entering the room as Maggie attempted to wake up the man still sleeping in the bed. She hadn’t even made it halfway to the bed when Reggie sat up. He blinked a few times, attempting to rid himself of the haze of sleep. She was just placing the tray down onto the bed when she heard him speak.

“Hey, what are you doing here, Magnifique?” Reggie’s voice was still a little raspy from sleep. He accepted the enthusiastic hug from his daughter, catching sight of Julia - now sat on the edge of the bed - and the tray, “Breakfast in bed? What would that be for?”

Julia rolled her eyes before moving to pass him the tray and press a kiss to his cheek, “Happy birthday.”

Before Reggie could even say another word, Maggie pushed the box that she’d been holding towards him. He took it from her hands, feigning shock, “For me, mon bijou? Thank you so much. I wonder what it could be…” He shook it gently, in an attempt to figure out what it was.

Maggie started giggling, almost vibrating with excitement, “Open it! Open it!”        

Reggie opened the box carefully, taking his time to mess with his daughter. Eventually, he pulled out and marvelled at a mug that was similarly decorated to the one that currently sat on his bedside table. He took his time, taking in every small detail of it before pulling his daughter into another hug. It was tradition for her to gift him a mug like this, painting just by her. The first one was simply Maggie’s handprints in various colours and had filled him with such joy and love that he heavily hinted at it being something that he would never tire of receiving. Maggie, now that she could do it herself, was always excited to have her own present to give to him, though there was some obvious involvement by Julia - though she still denied any involvement with any of the mugs to this day.

They all cuddled together, letting Reggie enjoy his birthday morning. All too soon, he was done, and Julia was pulling the tray away from him, “I’ll go wash all this up. You just take your time getting up. Maggie, come with me, I still need your help.”

The women of the house made their way back into the kitchen. Julia put everything down onto the side before dropping down to the floor and opening one of the lower cupboards. It revealed some semi-neatly wrapped presents, “Can you take all of these and put them on the table in the living room?”

Maggie was more than happy to do as she asked. She ran back and forth as she moved all the presents, always under the watchful eye of her mother. Once she was done, Julia sent her upstairs to get dressed.

A little while later, Julia followed after, aiming to get dressed herself. The door to the bedroom opened at the same moment she went to walk through it and she walked directly into Reggie’s chest. She went to apologise, but found her mouth being occupied with his in a split second. It was so soft and gentle.

Julia was the one to pull away, her hands resting against his chest, “Get downstairs, I’ll be down once I finish up here.” She watched Reggie as he slipped past her, both of them sharing gentle smiles. She called out as he was descending the stairs, “You can go right ahead, don’t wait!”

It took her longer to get ready than usual, but this wasn’t any ordinary day. Julia looked over her reflection in the mirror as she was getting dressed, appreciating herself. She’d honestly only come to be comfortable with her body after being with Reggie, all his compliments working slowly to chip at the coating of self-esteem issues that had been built up over the years before she met him. She was adjusting all manner of straps before dressing herself as she usual would. She slipped a thin hoodie on over her arms and headed down into what she was expecting to be a mess of a living room.

She wasn’t far off. Maggie was sat on the couch, throwing crumpled up piles of wrapping paper towards Reggie, who was holding a bag open for her. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves with their new game, and Julia didn’t have the heart to break it up, so she simply observed.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, but it was still ultimately a success. They spent time in the living room together, before heading out to a nearby place for a ‘special birthday lunch’. The surprise and what made it so special was slightly dulled by the fact Reggie was able to note the very specific and unique cars in the car park that were obviously owned by their friends. Nonetheless, it was still a good time, with everyone enjoying themselves immensely.

The group stayed talking for a few hours after they’d finished their meal, but eventually everyone headed their separate ways. Reggie, Julia and Maggie made their way back home to spend the rest of the day just relaxing. Maggie ran off to her room soon after they got in, leaving the couple to do their own thing for the rest of the day.

It wasn’t until evening settled in that the final part of this master plan was to be revealed.

Reggie had gone to check Maggie was going to bed and wish her goodnight when he found Julia sat waiting for him on the end of their bed. He was a little intrigued to see his partner sat in their room, “What are you doing in here? I thought you were going to stay downstairs for a while?”

Julia shrugged, “Well, maybe I had one more surprise gift for you. And perhaps I had hidden it up here.” She gestured loosely, not really indicating anywhere specific. She fought to keep her smile under control as he raised an eyebrow, “But first, close the door. This requires some privacy.”

“You have me interested.” The door was quietly shut behind Reggie. Julia beckoned him closer and he followed her silent command. It was instinctual for him to follow her down as she lay back on the mattress, easily allowing her to capture his lips with her own. It was only brief, but it left the impression of what was still to come.

She pulled away and looked up at him, arms resting around his neck, “Important question. Would you like to unwrap this gift yourself, or would you prefer a surprise reveal?” She shifted the shirt she was wearing a little, hoping he’d grasp onto the small hint.

He seemed to catch on as he chuckled, “Unwrapping the gift is part of the experience, right? I think I’ll take that option.” Without a moment’s hesitation, Reggie sprung back up onto his feet at the end of the bed. After getting his bearings, he slipped his arms under Julia and picked her up. Reggie only moved to place her fully on the bed before retaking his position above her with a confident smirk, “I hope this is what you were hinting at, chaton.”

Her arms looped back around his neck as she laughed gently, “You got it. Even if this wasn’t what I meant, I’d be more than happy. But, as you said, unwrapping is part of the experience. So, get to it.”

Reggie shook his head with a sigh, “So impatient. You know, it is my gift,” He leant down closer, close enough for her to feel his breath fanning over her lips as his voice lowered, “I think I’ll be taking my time unwrapping it.”

She knew he was watching her every movement, but Julia couldn’t help darting her eyes down to his ever so inviting lips. Each time she thought he was going to actually kiss her, he held off, being just that little bit out of reach. It was infuriating, but if she even tried to do anything for herself, he’d pull further away. Eventually, Reggie was holding her arms down as he dotted kisses over the rest of her exposed skin. He was absolutely refusing to go near her lips, except when he lightly brushed his over hers making his way over to the other side of them.

That wasn’t the only thing he was taking slow. When Reggie had said he was going to take his time, he was not joking. Julia was almost writhing with impatience as he leisurely roamed his hands around her body which was still fully clothed. It took what felt like minutes for him to even start peeling her shirt off, at which point he noticed something unfamiliar and so stopped immediately.

“Chaton, did you dress for this?” His fingers were lightly tracing the details of what he’d uncovered.

“Maybe. But you won’t know for sure what’s under the wrapping until you get rid of it all…” Julia teased. She really did just want him to get on with it already. Wearing this under her clothes all day had not only been a little strange to get used to but had also been keeping her just slightly on the edge of arousal at all times, something that wasn’t helped as she knew who it was there for and what it was supposed to accomplish.

She would swear on her own grave that it took him over half an hour to get her top layer of clothing off. Julia honestly thought all his talk of taking it slow would have been an exaggerated, but he’d stuck to his word. Didn’t mean he wasn’t teasing her throughout, however. The light brushes of his hands as he traced the edges of the lingerie that he was exposing, the feather light kisses he trailed across newly revealed slivers of her skin. Finally, after taking off the final piece, he sat back and simply raked his eyes down her body, making her feel extremely exposed.

She’d been planning something like this for a while. After extensive research, Julia had finally been able to settle on this particular lingerie. It wasn’t anything entirely crazy or unique, but she was comfortable and confident in it. Normally, she’d avoid wearing orange, but this wasn’t exactly her normal style either so what did it matter really.

A shiver raced through her as Reggie trailed his hands up her stocking covered legs, the strange sensation not being at all unpleasant. Julia would have never believed it if she wasn’t here to experience it, but it seemed he was slightly speechless. His gaze was following his hands as they made their way over the clasps and along the straps that were holding the stockings up. He continued up towards the lacy garter belt that sat around her waist. He held his touch there while his eyes roamed the rest of her, taking in the matching coloured and patterned panties and bra. Finally, their gazes met, and she had to swallow a whine.

The only way she could describe the look in his eyes was hungry.

He continued his agonisingly slow pace as he prowled up her body. His eyes did not leave hers once, even as he paused to kiss and nip gently at several point on his way. Julia was practically immobilized by his gaze, only being able to wait as he did all he wanted. As he moved higher, her breathing became shallower, her entire body felt like it was humming with energy and her pulse skyrocketed to new heights she didn’t know were possible.

Finally, Reggie was back to hovering above her face. They simply stared at each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to say something. Reggie was the first to find the right words, his voice soft and low, “All this, for me? I don’t think I’ve ever been so spoiled…”

“Entirely all yours, to do with as you please.” Julia moved to brush her lips against his, indicating what she wanted.

He finally captured her mouth, causing her to groan with relief. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, holding tight as if he might disappear or leave her. The feeling of his hands running her body again, the feeling of his chest against hers. It made her feel secure, but there was still one thing that just wasn’t right.

“Babe, don’t you think that you’re a little overdressed right now?” Julia mumbled against his lips as she tugged at his shirt, not putting much effort into getting it off him.

Reggie, in response, sat back up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the side dramatically. He stayed up there for a moment, hands travelling back over her legs, “You’ve really spoiled me today, chaton…” He grasped her legs and moved them ever so slowly, so they were resting either side of him, “ _Quelle vue_...” Reggie muttered to himself before heading back to kiss her again.

For a while, it almost seemed like they were content with their making out and various types of foreplay. Reggie had unhooked her bra with little effort before discarding it along with the matching panties. Julia, not about to be the only one exposed, worked quickly to undo his pants. She was about to remove them, but he stopped her before she could even try. In what she thought was defiance, she instead swiftly liberated his hard cock from the layers of fabric it was trapped under.

Hands and fingers toyed and teased in ways that were making both of them slowly lose their minds. Both groaning against their lover’s mouth, muttering phrases of encouragement or curses as they still took their time. None of this was enough to satisfy either of them, however, and they both knew this was only the warm up.

All yet, something still stood in their way.

Reggie leaned over to the bed side table and opened the bottom cupboard that housed everything they could ever want or need for a variety of sexual situations, only to find that they didn’t have any condoms. He dropped his head and sighed heavily, eyes screwing shut in frustration. Once again, the universe had created the perfect storm of events, only to snatch it away from them at the last second.

“Everything alright, babe?” Julia’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He moved back so he was over her once more, watching her carefully as he told her what he’d just found out. At the first sign of her feeling at fault, he pulled her into another kiss in order to take her mind off it.

“It’s not your fault.” He whispered to her after pulling away.

Julia had her eyes closed as they rested their foreheads against each other’s. She thought about her options. Her brain was slightly fuzzy due to arousal at this point, but she tried to keep some level of coherency. Suddenly, a thought came to her and she opened her eyes sharply, “We’ll have to say no to going all out tonight, babe. I mean, you know I absolutely adore our sweet little girl, but she wasn’t exactly planned for that moment in time… and I don’t think I can handle another one,” She pecked his lips, trying to keep the mood light, “but that doesn’t stop us from doing other things…”

All of a sudden, she’d attempted to flip their positions. Thankfully, he worked alongside her or else it would have all been in vain as he was considerably stronger than she was. Julia crept down his body, praising every inch of it with kisses until she placed a final chaste kiss to the tip of his dick before looking up at him, “May I?”

It was a formality, but the simple answer of ‘Go right ahead’ was all she needed. No teasing this time. She immediately took as much of it as she could into her mouth, instantly working her tongue to the best of her ability. The mix of content sigh and groan that reached her ears made her lips twitch in an attempted smile and prompted her to begin bobbing her head. There was something about having the warm weight of his cock slipping between her lips, it was one of those sensations she never realised how much she really missed it until she experienced it again.

A knock at the door had the pair jolting out of their little bubble. Julia raised her head, letting him fall out of her mouth before looking over to the door with fear. Reggie was doing his best not to lose it, they’d been finally getting somewhere, but there was only one other person in the house. He calmed down after a moment of thought and tucked himself away again, before walking over to the door. Behind him, he could hear his lover grabbing something to cover herself.

The door was opened a small amount, just allowing him to see the teary eyes of his daughter. His heart ached as he spread his arms to invite her in for a hug. Maggie stormed into his arms, holding him tightly, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Maggie was shaking a little in his arms and she mumbled her words, but he was able to make out the word ‘Nightmare’. He bundled the little girl into his arms and carried her over to the large bed. Julia had already situated herself back under the covers and she cuddled Maggie close to her once Reggie put her down next to her, whispering comforting words to her. Reggie joined back in the embrace once he got back under the covers, taking a moment to remove his pants fully.

While they’d been a little disappointed to be interrupted once again, they both cared so much for their daughter. They stayed awake until she fell asleep in the middle of them, before both sharing a gentle loving look. She was far more important to them than anything as insignificant as one round of sex.


	10. Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their anniversary is coming up and they have it planned to perfection. There was no way anything could go wrong!

“It has been pure torture, I swear!”

Reggie was currently stretched out over Virgil’s sofa, in Virgil’s apartment, with his head in Virgil’s lap. One of his arms was thrown over his eyes dramatically, while his other hand was occupied by a glass of wine that was precariously being swung about as he gestured.

This wasn’t a particularly uncommon occurrence. Virgil was the only person that Reggie had met since he moved to America who he trusted to redo his hair, so they’d frequently set up a date to meet and have a catch up, or - in this case - a bitch session.

“I mean, is the world just conspiring against us, because it sure feels like it. It’s been so long, Virge. I’m dying.” Reggie sighed theatrically. He’d been recounting his past months in great detail to Virgil, with a heavy focus on the fact that he and his girlfriend had been entirely unable to find a moment’s peace to just have sex. He lamented on the fact that they’d tried so many different ways and in a multitude of places, but just nothing had worked out for them.

Virgil snorted softly as he reached to start a new braid, “I’m sure you are. Why don’t you just talk to her?”

Reggie calmed almost immediately, “Oh, we have, and we’ve made a plan.” When Virgil didn’t ask him about it, Reggie glared pointedly at his best friend, “Well? Aren’t you gonna ask about it?”

“You’ll tell me anyway.”

Reggie scoffed but went into the plan anyway. He detailed how their anniversary was coming up in the next week and how it would be the perfect time to just be entirely alone as they’d already confirmed that Maggie would be staying at a friend’s that night. After taking her out for lunch and giving her his special surprise that he wasn’t even revealing to Virgil, all phones were to be switched off, all doors and windows locked. The outside world would cease to exist, and they could finally _finally_ break their dry spell.

Virgil was vaguely disinterested in the finer details of the elaborate plan that Reggie was rattling off to him. He fell into a dazed focus, only softly responding when he caught a point that was actually important.

A few hours and a couple of delivered pizzas later, Reggie was sauntering out of Virgil’s apartment. “Don’t miss me too much!” He called as he went to pull the door shut.

“I won’t even notice you’re gone.” Virgil responded, grinning as he heard the insulted gasp from his friend. It wasn’t that late, and Virgil knew he was to be alone for the night, so he headed over to the spot he kept his drawing tablet and began working on a few pieces that he needed to get done.

The next day, Virgil was rudely awoken by his phone ringing loudly by his bed. He groaned and rolled over to check the caller, begrudgingly answering it shortly after, “Yes, Patton?” Virgil’s voice was still rough from sleep, having just woken up.

“Virgil, hi! Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Not really…”

“Virge…” Patton sighed on the other end of the phone, clearly sounding disappointed, “It’s 1 in the afternoon, kiddo. You really shouldn’t sleep in this long…”

“I’m fine, Pat, really. It’s whatever, I was just up late last night.”

“Well, okay, but I need your brain on full right now, so try and work with me.” Patton began to ramble. He went on about how he’d been thinking about doing something for Reggie and Julia’s anniversary and how he didn’t really know what to do, “I mean, I could bake something, but I feel like that’s already expected of me, and I want to do something even more special! Which is why I called you, kiddo. You know Reggie better than anyone, what do you think would be a good idea?”

Virgil groaned as he tried to process everything, rolling over to face the ceiling, “I don’t know, Pat, honestly I just-” Something then appeared in his mind. Something that was not exactly a nice idea but would definitely be funny to watch unfold.

“Virgil? Everything okay?”

The man in question came back to himself, “Uh, yeah, I just had the perfect idea. Why don’t we plan a surprise party for them?” His brother’s excited gasp on the other end of the line made Virgil laugh, “I just think that would be nice, and I’m sure they’d just love to be surrounded by friends on their anniversary.”

“I love it! I’ll start planning right away.”

“I’ll help out too. Gotta make sure it’s perfect since, as you said, I know Reggie better than anyone.” Virgil’s tone was definitely a little sinister, but it wasn’t anything that gave Patton any reason to question his motives. When it came to Virgil and Reggie, the relationship was always that of teasing. Both went to great lengths to antagonise the other, but never in a way that would ultimately bring harm to their friendship.

Planning began almost immediately. Later in the day, Roman contacted Patton to offer his help in the planning of the surprise party as well. He was the most experienced when it came to such things, so it made perfect sense. What Patton was unaware of were Virgil and Roman’s true intentions.

As soon as he was able to, Virgil had informed his boyfriend of what was happening with Reggie and Julia’s anniversary. He also just happened to drop in everything Reggie had told him the day before. Roman was immediately on board, “I am so down with anything and everything, where can I start?”

Virgil and Roman were so invested in this sabotage masquerading as a surprise party that they took over the majority of the planning process. The couple made an appearance at Patton’s home early later in the day, so they could all plan together. In a moment where Patton left the room for an extended period of time, Logan questioned the pair on their motives.

He’d been watching from afar the entire time, noticing the pair’s odd behaviour. It was unlike Virgil to get so enthusiastic about something like a party as it was an inherently social event. Roman, on the other hand, was in his element, but he did seem to care more about coming up with the complete opposite of what Reggie and Julia both would likely have wanted.

“I’m simply stating that this is out of the ordinary.” Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was being bombarded with overly enthusiastic responses along the lines of ‘It’s just for our friends!’ or ‘We just want to do something nice!’ after he’d questioned them. He dropped the topic quickly, really not caring that much for their antics. Instead, he continued to observe from the edge of the storm.

The day of the anniversary came around extremely quickly. Virgil was positioned near Reggie’s home, keeping an eye out for the couple leaving. Once he was sure that their car had left his line of sight, Virgil darted up to the front door and made quick work of unlocking it. He silently thanked Reggie for being ever so trusting and letting him know where that spare key was. Virgil then sent a group message.

_Virgil: I’m in._

Within half an hour, the house was being flooded with people, all setting up the various decorations and food that the party planners had decided on. Virgil and Roman both made sure that practically no space was left untouched by the decorations under the guise of enthusiasm for their friends. As everything was almost completed, Virgil took a moment to the side to appreciate all the work going into his silly little plan. Roman came over to join him after catching his eye.

“Excited to see the fruits of our labour?”

“Extremely.” Virgil looked down to his partner, eyes glimmering with happiness. Roman couldn’t recall ever seeing him so excited. He was really enjoying this new Virgil. They really needed to mess with their friends more often and he knew exactly who was next on their list, but that was for another day.

Meanwhile, Reggie and Julia were enjoying their lunch date. It was a little overly cheesy and romantic, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all. They were simply enjoying their time alone. It felt like it was over too soon, something that Julia voiced as they made their way over to his car.

Reggie stopped and leant against the front of the car, pulling Julia into a tender kiss. She returned it as she effortlessly situated herself between his legs, thankfully they were in an enclosed car park surrounded by trees and bushes. It looked about big enough for only around 15 cars, and there were only 5 including theirs currently there, meaning they were still wonderfully alone.

When Reggie pulled away, he still held her close, “Enjoy yourself, chaton?”

“As much as I hate to admit it, it was actually really lovely. But that stays between us, I have a reputation to maintain!” Julia giggled, her gaze fond as she held his.

“What if I could make it even better?”

Julia’s expression turned suspicious, “You have me intrigued, but also a little scared. I would just like to remind you that we are still technically in public.”

Reggie simply smiled, “I know. I also know that we’ve had a few discussions about a certain status that could eventually apply to us, but we were both happy with waiting until a certain someone was old enough to be a part of it.” He paused, watching her reaction closely. He watched as she stood straighter, as she tucked her head under and began to look at him though her eyelashes, as she began looking a little more nervous and disbelieving.

“You’re right… We have talked about that a bit because we both thought it would be nice to have Maggie be a part of it all…” Julia’s voice was measured, almost wary, yet her twitching smile was giving her away.

“I think she’s old enough now, don’t you?”

“I mean, yeah, I would say so.”

“Well then…” Reggie reached behind him and pulled out a small box, which had Julia finally breaking his gaze as she finally couldn’t hold back a grin. She let out a short breath of laughter before he managed to bring her attention back to him, “Will you marry me?” He managed to open the small box with a single hand, revealing the simple ring.

Julia let out another laugh, eyes flitting between the small box and his face, almost as if she couldn’t believe what was in front of her. That didn’t stop her answering almost automatically once her mind had finally caught up, “Of course.”

Almost instantly, their mouth met once again. It was only short, but it was easier to convey their feelings that way than with more words. After separating, Reggie swiftly slid the ring onto Julia’s hand before locking their fingers together. While they were definitely content with simply living in this moment, Reggie couldn’t help himself.

“So, now that you have the honour of being my fiancée-”

He was quickly cut off by Julia rolling her eyes with an exaggerated sigh. It was completely at odds with the still-present grin on her face, “Of course, now it’s all about you!” She teased, seemingly going to pull away from him, only to be stopped by his legs tightening around her.

Reggie managed to pull her back close towards him without breaking their held hands. “Where do you think you’re going?” He purred, voice quiet, “You don’t think you can get away that easily, do you?”

In response to everything he was doing, Julia’s cheeks slowly began to hold a pink tint. She was trying her hardest to come up with some form of response, but nothing was coming to mind. She was completely at his mercy. Thankfully, all he wanted to do was take a couple of pictures of them so that this moment was chronicled - and was able to be shared on every social media known to man. The whole time, two of their hands remained locked, allowing not only the pattern that their contrasting skin tones to be seen, but also having the newly added detail of the engagement ring.

Julia raised their held hands and pressed a kiss to the back of his once he was done with his pictures, “Happy anniversary, pretty boy.”

He laughed quietly, responding with the same action to hers, “Happy anniversary, chaton.”

Their ride back home was spent in a comfortable silence, bar the general noise of the road and the radio between them. Throughout most of their journey, their hands were still interconnected. After almost no time, Reggie pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine before turning to his partner. He found their gazes meeting, both evidently thinking the exact same thing. They’d been over their plans for the latter half of their day for a while and both were extremely eager to begin.

Julia was the first out of the car, as she had little to do before exiting. She went straight for the front door, only turning to watch him trail behind her when she was standing right in front of it.

Reggie leaned in as he went to unlock the door, “Are you ready?” His eyes darted around her face as they stood close.

“I’m so ready.”

The door swung open and he gestured for her to enter first. She’d only taken a single step into the house when…

“SURPRISE!”

The couple stood in the doorway, absolutely still in shock as their home was suddenly filled with a multitude of people. A beat passed where no one moved. Then Reggie grabbed Julia’s arm and went to pull her back out of the house, aiming to shut the front door behind her, but she managed to pull out of his grasp before he could even begin to move her.

Patton was the only person who approached them, looking concerned, “Is everything alright?”

“Just a little shocked. This is…,” Julia considered her words carefully, “really not what we’d expected, at all.” She laughed awkwardly, trying not to let it show how this wasn’t exactly appreciated by either of them at this moment.

Patton’s relieved smile immediately made her feel guilty. “Oh, I’m so happy! We spent all week planning this and getting everyone together! I wanted to do something really special for you guys and what’s more special than being able to share this moment with everyone!” The giant man turned and began to lead Julia deeper into the house.

Julia looked back to Reggie, trying to get him to enter and follow both of them before she followed Patton’s lead. The sound of the door shutting and footsteps behind, meant that Reggie begrudgingly entered the house and wasn’t about to spend the next few hours just sulking outside their front door. They all eventually emerged from the short hallway into the open place space, and the sight caused Julia’s mouth to drop open while Reggie’s eyes widened.

Every surface was decorated in some way. Every decoration was loud, most being in a variety of shades of pink and red. Balloons were floating around the room, taped or tied to various pieces of furniture. The dining table was covered by a matching tablecloth, but that was barely noticeable due to the amount of food that was piled up on top. People were standing in almost every corner, mingling and chatting happily as they enjoyed the atmosphere. Loud music started up from the living room which made Julia jump a little at the sudden noise. The entire space was definitely over the top and excessive.

“Wow, this is very… busy. Um, Patton. If I may, who came up with this idea and who’s been planning all this?” Julia hoped with all her heart that her smile wasn’t looking as forced as it felt.

“It was my idea to do something for you guys, but I was having a lot of trouble coming up with something super original and special. I mean, my first idea was to bake you guys something, but that’s what I always do, so instead, I called and asked Virgil and he was the one to suggest this party. Then he and Roman…”

Patton’s ramblings were no longer registering to Reggie. After hearing that Virgil was the mastermind behind all of this, he knew this was no coincidence. The bastard had done this specifically to mess with them. Reggie, now fuelled with not only frustration but also anger, was so close to dragging Julia towards him and just putting on a damn show for everyone, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Julia would easily turn him down before he could even attempt to try anything, and the bushy hair of his daughter was easily visible to him, meaning it would be even worse for him if he even tried. Reggie decided to take a steadying breath and return to the conversation happening beside him.

“-and so yeah, it was mostly us three, but most people here pitched in to make this the most amazing thing for you guys!” Patton looked at them, joy radiating from him. “Oh, I should let you guys go and see people! Have fun!” The tall man waved as he walked off towards his partner, who was mingling with some of the quieter guests at the far side of the room.

Reggie rested a hand on Julia’s shoulder, easily getting her attention. As she turned to look at him, Reggie went to pull her back down the hallway, but she resisted. In response, he went to walk off on his own, but Julia wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to get him to stop. He sighed and looked down at her, only to be met with her pleading eyes.

“We can’t just go and hide away, babe. Let’s at least spend a bit of time here, they did put in all this effort, just for us. We can try and get everyone out in a little while.” She popped up onto her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, “Besides, we’ll still have the night to ourselves, possibly even all of tomorrow. I’ll sort it all out, don’t you worry.”

Reggie scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Me? Worry? I don’t worry.”

“Good. Then just enjoy yourself, go be the centre of attention like you always want to be.”

With that, she left his side. He watched as she directly headed towards the sofas, approaching and hugging their daughter before jumping into the conversation that was already happening around there. It was apparent that the congregated group noticed the new ring that adorned her hand and began to talk about it and all that came with it.

Reggie sighed heavily, unsure of what he wanted to do. That was until he locked eyes with a certain someone leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. The smirk was pushing the last of his buttons and he stormed towards the person, several of the attending guests having to dodge out of his way as he powered through. “You absolute knob.”

Virgil just grinned widely, “Oh, looks like she’s still rubbing off on you one way today.”

Reggie pouted, arms crossing as he raised an eyebrow, “Really? Rubbing it in?”

“What did you expect?”

“Not much, if I’m honest.” Reggie took a short pause as he looked Virgil from head to toe and back up, “Y’know, the only short thing about you is the list of expectations I have for you.”

The two went back and forth for a while, both insulting the other multiple times. Throughout the whole ordeal, the smirk was never wiped off of Virgil’s face. Eventually, it culminated in Reggie promising to get back at Virgil for all of this. As he turned and stalked away, he heard Virgil’s voice call out, “I’ll be looking forward to it. Happy anniversary!”

The party continued for another few hours, with people slowly trickling out of the door. Reggie reunited with Julia after giving Roman the exact same threat that he had given to Virgil as he knew that they both shared a major role in the entire party. He lifted up his fiancée and took the seat she was previously occupying before seating her onto his lap.

“Hey there, you.” Julia said, leaning back against him. After allowing each of the surrounding guests greet him, Julia turned and seemed to go press a kiss to his cheek, but instead began to whisper into his ear, “I’ve managed to get Maggie to agree to go to Patton and Logan’s for the next couple of days, it’s all taken care of.”

For the first time since they’d entered their home, Reggie smiled and looked over to his daughter, who was animatedly talking with Patton about something or other. He quietly whispered his thanks, but the actions were not lost on the attending guests who began to throw various sexual remarks their way. Julia turned back to them all, wearing a look of disdain, “Honestly, not everything has to be like that. You’re worse than him!” She nudged Reggie, a mischievous smile playing across her lips.

He threw a fake offended look her way, “How dare you? I must reclaim my throne.”

The rest of the party passed by quickly. Patton and Logan were the last to leave, alongside Maggie who gave both of her parents a hug before heading out. Somehow, Virgil and Roman had stealthily made their way out of the house before they could be left alone with the couple, mostly trying to avoid the wrath that would likely be directed towards them. Patton gave Julia one final hug as she saw them out the front door, he congratulated her on the engagement and the anniversary, wishing her all the best. She waved to them as the car drove out of sight before the front door was locked. Julia groaned audibly and rested her head against the cool wood.

“That was the most tiring thing I’ve ever experienced…” She complained, making her way back to the living area. As she entered, she saw Reggie meticulously closing all the blinds around the room, “Okay, what on earth are you doing?”

“Shutting out the world.” He responded shortly, twisting the final blind into place, plunging the room into semi-darkness. It wasn’t entirely impossible to see due to the thin streaks of light that were able to slip through the gaps, but it did take a moment for their eyes to adjust properly.

Julia went to ask if they were going to be letting all the decorations and food scraps stay in place for now but found that her words were immediately swallowed by Reggie’s mouth. Her reaction was immediate, with her body relaxing and her arms reaching out to pull him as close as possible. As he’d pulled her into the kiss, his hands were currently framing her face, holding her in place. The urgency with which he kissed her was intoxicating and only making her want even more of him than he was giving her at this moment.

Reggie pulled away from her reluctantly, breathing heavily. “Upstairs. Now.” He commanded. It was ultimately a waste of breath since he lifted her off the ground as he spoke. Julia wrapped her legs around him as he held her tight, both leaning back in to pick up where they left off. Reggie manoeuvred up the stairs with little effort. He took a moment to rest her back against the bedroom door during his attempts at grasping for the handle, giving her an opportunity to overpower him in the kiss as he was distracted. Quick enough, the door was opened, and the couple entered.

They both felt something brush against their faces as they stepped inside the room, and so they broke apart. This allowed the couple to fully take in the state of their bedroom.

More decorations were to be found in here. It looked to be about the same amount as what was still downstairs, only crammed into a much smaller space. Balloons and streamers and pictures and banners, the room was almost entirely covered in the garish colours and loud fonts. The bed itself was covered in confetti, a small folded piece of paper standing out against the mess. Julia’s mouth hung open in shock while Reggie breathed out an annoyed sigh. There was no way anything was happening this god-awful room right now.

Julia slowly slid down his body, coming to stand on her feet in front of him. She made her way over to the piece of paper, walking back over to him as she read it. Her eyes widened and darted up to look at Reggie, clearly a little nervous about showing him the note. This only made him snatch it out of her hands quicker.

The paper was covered in Virgil’s awful artist scribbles that he, for a reason Reggie honestly couldn’t even comprehend, called handwriting. It read ‘ _Thought this room could do with some decorations too. Have a nice night._ ’ Reggie crumpled the note in his hand and threw it behind him into the hallway, growling audibly.

Julia had wrapped her arms around his waist after he’d taken the note, trying to be calming and keep him from practically exploding, “Suppose we should tear it all down? Destroying it all might make you feel better and should get it all taken down quicker?”

“One second.” Reggie pulled out his phone, taking a picture of the room and sending it to Virgil with the additional message of ‘ _I will kill you._ ’ He switched his phone off entirely, not wanting anymore distractions. He didn’t care if he missed Virgil’s response right now. He also took Julia’s phone from her, also turning it off, before placing them in the top drawer of the closest bedside table.

The pair then began ripping all the decorations off the walls and throwing all of it into the hallway. It quickly began to pile up and Julia had to make a trip downstairs to grab a bag in order to keep it contained. She tried to make it a bit of a game, attempting to throw some of the larger pieces into the bag from a far distance. Her actions did make Reggie smile a little, which was a win in her book. The balloons were gathered together and tied to the top rail of the banister, just behind the bag of rubbish. Julia handed Reggie a fountain pen that she had lying about and gestured towards the group of balloons. He took it from her and seemed like he was trying to pop them with the daggers he was glaring at them all with rather than the pen, but once he was standing in front of them, he stabbed each of them easily and popped them all in quick succession. Once he was done, he was breathing heavily but feeling so much more at ease.

Julia, who had been leaning against the doorframe with her hands over her ears, looked at him for a moment before commenting, “Did you get it all out of your system?” The fact he turned to her with a withering look only made her smile. She approached the bag that was now tied up, lifting it and dropping it down the stairs. Both of them watched as it rolled down the last few steps, coming to rest on the ground floor.

They both dragged themselves back into their now cleared bedroom. Julia took a seat on the edge of the bed, exhaustion clear on her face while Reggie shut the bedroom door behind him, “Did that… really just happen? Like, all of that?” She said, eyes trained on the floor.

Reggie, taking a seat next to her, sighed and rolled his neck to relieve some of the tension that was still there, “Yes, it did.”

Their gazes met for a moment after he finished his short statement before the two of them burst into laughter. It lasted for a while, both setting each other off again at least once. Julia wiped tears from her eyes as she lay flat on her back, her body still pulsing with short giggles, “I’m so exhausted… You okay with postponing until the morning? We have all day tomorrow to do whatever we want.” She reached out for him, making gestures that indicated she wanted to hold him.

“If that’s what she wants, that’s what she gets.” Reggie lay down next to her, bringing her into his arms. He tilted her chin up and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He could feel her snuggling up close to him but began to move away from her to stand again. He responded to the resulting whine, “You’ll never fall asleep like that, chaton.” Reggie grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled her to her feet, “Come on, get ready for bed.”

She followed his instruction, with only a small pout in his direction. When she was done, then he allowed her to crawl under the bedcovers and cuddle up to him. Reggie lay awake, feeling her body fully relax and her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He brushed some of her hair away from her face with a gentle touch, finding this moment to be even more rewarding as he caught sight of the ring adorning her hand. It had taken a while for them to find time alone, but what was one more night in the grand scheme of things?


	11. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after their anniversary, in an empty house, with no distractions or interruptions. Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first time I've ever written actual sex... so... I hope it's not too awful!

The morning brought with it a sense of serenity. The house was so quiet and calm, as was the world outside. It was as if the entire house existed within its own separate universe, away from all the distractions and interruptions that had plagued them for months. While Reggie had found himself being highly strung for those few months, he was enjoying that the calming atmosphere was relaxing him so much. It helped that he had nowhere to be, meaning he didn’t have to leave the woman that was still sleeping against his chest.

A slight shift of movement caught his attention, making him look down towards the woman in question. The corners of Reggie’s lips twitched into a gentle smile as he watched Julia begin to wake up. After yawning and rubbing her eyes, she looked up and caught his gaze. She moved to rest her head against the cold pillows, so her face was in line with his. Her voice was still heavy with sleep as she whispered, “Morning.”

“Good morning, amour.” Reggie rested an arm over her waist before shortening the already small gap between them, only brushing his lips against hers. He didn’t expect Julia to press her own against his so firmly. He pulled away with a chuckle, “Someone’s eager?”

She made a noise and pouted, “Shut up, don’t act like you aren’t.”

“I just thought you’d want to be a little more awake.”

“Well, why don’t you wake me up then?”

Reggie’s eyes narrowed as his smile morphed into a confident smirk, “You know challenging me is dangerous, chaton.”

“Yeah.” Julia moved in to rest her lips against his once again, almost taunting him, “I know.”

This kiss she got in response was not desperate and harsh like she was expecting. Instead, Reggie was gentle, not even holding her in place. He didn’t take any of the many easy opportunities that Julia provided for him to deepen the kiss, even going as far as to block her attempts at doing it. He was utterly in control and she was at his mercy.

During the kiss, Reggie moved both of them, so he was braced above Julia as she lay on her back. He pulled away from her, causing a soft whine to slip through her lips as she pouted at him. They both took a second to pause and appreciate the moment they were currently in. With Reggie being above and his long braids falling either side of him, it felt as though there was a curtain surrounding both of them. It was almost like a bubble within their bubble had been created and neither of them wanted to pop it just yet.

Eventually, Reggie spoke again, “Have you woken up yet?”

“Yes. Definitely. I’m totally awake. I am the most awake I’ve ever been. Now, please just make out with me.” She reached up try and pull him down to her, but he was stronger than her and was able to resist her attempt, “Reggie, this isn’t the time for teasing. God, I’m fucking desperate.”

Reggie chuckled and approached her space again, brushing the tips of their noses together, “Flattery will only get you so much, chaton. Please, just call me by my name.”

Julia rolled her eyes affectionately, “If you won’t stop running your mouth, I’ll make you.” She surged up, catching him a little off-guard with the intensity. Reggie gave into her finally, catching up and taking the lead once again. A sigh slipped from Julia’s lips as she opened her mouth a minute later, allowing his tongue to invade and get reacquainted with her own. They lay together with their lips locked for a while, until they needed to simply part to breathe fully again.

His lips began trailing along her neck, nipping at her skin every so often. His progress was eventually halted by the collar of oversized t-shirt she wore as sleepwear. He pulled at it, revealed more skin on that side of her neck, “Why do you insist on wearing this? It would be so much easier if you didn’t…”

“Can’t make it too easy on you. You make it so easy, sleeping naked…” Her hands roamed as much of his chest and back as she could reach, “Not that I’m complaining in the slightest, dearest.”

The sly smile on her face was wiped clean off as Reggie latched onto the base of her neck, working to create a dark hickey at the junction of her shoulder and neck. The almost choked moan of surprise made him smile against her skin. He continued marking her neck and any other parts of her skin he could possibly get at with his mouth, enjoying the way her hands almost scrambled for purchase on his shoulders with particularly harsh bites he gave her.

Julia was far too distracted by his mouth to notice his hand skimming down her side, aiming for the space between her legs. That was until his fingers brushed against her inner thighs and she gasped lightly. Her eyes, that she didn’t ever remember closing, opened sharply and met his gaze as he slowly lifted his head up from her neck.

It was then that the bed covers were flung off, allowing both of them a better view of the other. Reggie sat on his heels over her legs, “Up.” He ordered, causing her to comply with his demand immediately. This aided him in getting the shirt off her, revealing something he did not expect. He stared at her, eyes raking across her body in silence.

“Surprise.” Julia said, laying back down against the pillows as she enjoyed his reaction, watching with delight as his eyes skimmed her body hungrily.

It had been a last-minute decision the night before to change into the second set of lingerie she’d bought for the night of his birthday. This set was a back-up in case her first choice didn’t arrive in time and, either way, it was always good to have options, she reasoned. It did have slightly more coverage, but was definitely more see-through, so it balanced out in her mind. This was one of the aspects that made her find it to fit her style more than the other set she’d worn before, it also helped that it was black too.

“Julia Marie Pierce, you will be the death of me.” Reggie almost breathed the words, eyes locking back with hers before he leant down to kiss her deeply. It was only brief as he soon pulled back in order to run his hands lightly along her body, tracing the edges of the lingerie.

She wriggled about a little as the soft touch tickled her, “I’m surprised you didn’t notice sooner, but I’m assuming you approve?”

“Very much so.” Reggie paused for a short moment, seemingly trying to think of what to say next. As soon as his charming smile came back, it was clear he was ready to move on. His fingers traced the straps that was resting atop her thighs, curling around them as he spoke, “Though, as much as I adore this on you, I think it might look better on the floor, don’t you?”

Julia laughed and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, “You might be right. How about we test that theory?”

Reggie didn’t waste a second in removing the lingerie. He snapped open the clasps holding up the stockings before rolling them slowly down her legs, before returning to her torso and releasing the hooks that held the corseted top together. As it fell open and seemed to create wings beneath her, Reggie took a moment to burn the image into his memory. He pulled her up to press against his chest, so he could slide the top out from under her, dropping it to the floor. The panties were swiftly discarded after that, leaving nothing between them.

Their mouths resumed where they’d left off, while Reggie went back to teasing between her thighs. He purposefully brushed against the skin of her inner thighs while sometimes tracing the outside of her opening. After a short while, his fingers slipped inside her and her eager moan was easily swallowed by his mouth. He didn’t work them too much, aiming to tease her more than anything so he could find out what her next move would be.

Reggie didn’t have to wait very long. Julia swiftly reached between them and grasped his already hard cock firmly, causing his own groan to fall into the kiss. They began to work together, moving simultaneously after settling on a rhythm. Both of began breathing heavily and pulled out of their kiss in order to breath more easily. Reggie went back to mouthing at her neck and darkening the spot on her neck he’d already worked at, while Julia’s head fell back, allowing her sounds to grow in volume as they were unmuffled.

If they kept this up, it could be over ridiculously quickly and they both realised it but were having problems stopping themselves. Reggie, using all of his will, extracted himself completely from his lover, causing her to whine at being left alone. He simply smiled and went about moving off to the side of the bed. His hand rested on the handle of the drawer to the bedside table when he paused and looked back towards Julia, “What am I going to see when I open this?”

Julia rolled her eyes as she moved to rest on her side, propping her head up with her hand, “You will see a stupid amount of condoms because I was paranoid and kinda maybe kept getting more.” She smiled lazily as he opened the drawer to see she was telling the truth. “See? We’re definitely stocked up for a while.”

He grabbed one of the foil packets and went to move back towards his lover, only to find her up and kneeling where she’d previously been laying down. He went to say something, but her finger pressed to his lips and she plucked the condom from his hand with the other hand, “Let me.”

Without another word, Julia ripped open the packaging. She picked out the latex and placed it between her lips, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. She lowered herself, so she was able to slip the condom onto the tip of his length before slowly unrolling it with her lips. This had the added effect of her taking him into her mouth at the same time. She down went as far as she could, relaxing her throat and thanking herself that extra downtime they’d had in the past few months hadn’t had as much of an affect on her gag reflex as she had worried.

Julia pulled off him in a slow but fluid motion, running her tongue over her lips afterwards. She was immensely pleased to see a shocked look on his face, “What? Was it really that bad?”

Reggie shook his head with a soft laugh, “You continue to surprise me.” With that, he pushed her back to lay down, lingering for just a moment above her, “Je t'aime, mon Coeur…” He leant down in order to recapture her lips as he slid inside her.

Both of them groaned in unison, Julia muttering a curse under her breath. Reggie took his time, but still it didn’t take all that long for him to be completely seated inside her, and it was taking every ounce of his control to not immediately start pounding away at her.  Even with the slight dulling caused by the latex surrounding his cock, the sensations were still a little overwhelming due to the lack of exposure he’d had to them in the past months.  He hung his head, taking slow breaths to calm himself.

Not even a second had passed before Julia’s arms wrapped around his neck and dragged him down into a kiss, “Well, are you going to fuck me or what?” Julia breathed against his lips, staring up at him with lidded eyes.

That was it. It was on. He quickly pulled out so only the head of his cock was insider her in a single, swift motion, relishing the gasp it tore from her. Reggie paused, moving to whisper directly into her ear, “What did I say about challenging me, chaton?” Before even letting her reply, he snapped his hips forward. A surprisingly loud moan and a slight arch of her back was his reward. Julia’s hand flew to cover her mouth, her face turning red with embarrassment. It was gentled peeled away from her mouth with little coaxing, “Now, lets hear those gorgeous noises again, shall we?” The final word was punctuated with another sharp thrust that was now continuously followed up with more.

The air around was filled with the sounds of moans and gasps, sounds of skin hitting skin and rustling sheets, small words of encouragement or direction. Julia was doing all she could to work with him, while Reggie accommodated as much as he could to her vocalised wishes. The whole thing felt like it could have lasted forever, both simply getting lost in each other, refamiliarizing themselves with the intoxicating rising pleasure. Yet they both knew it wasn’t going to last all that long, not after the lack of it they’d been able to have in the recent months. This meant that when Reggie felt close to tipping over the edge, he didn’t attempt to hold himself back.

“Je suis proche…” Reggie murmured, instinctively speaking French as his head fell against her shoulder. He made no attempt to slow down, instead he chased his approaching orgasm. The addition of her slightly blunt nails raking down his back and the feeling of her body arching up into his were welcome additions and only helping to ease him higher until he finally crested over.

The sound he made by her ear was utterly indecent that it helped to push her just that little bit closer as well, but everything still wasn’t quite enough to get her there, even the sudden erratic pace of his thrusts. While she may not have come, Julia wasn’t in any mindset to find herself being upset with this turn of events, especially as she had already planned for this possibility.

After he’d managed to recover a little from his orgasm, Reggie pulled out of her in order to dispose of the used condom before returning to her side. He lay on his back, still trying to fully catch his breath. He pulled Julia close to him but was a little confused when she wriggled out of his grasp. He turned to ask her what she was doing, but she moved quicker than he expected.

Her tongue was running along his softening length, collecting the remains of his release that lingered there. She was methodical and slow, taking her time as she worked from the base to the tip, slipping her lips around the head of his cock when she reached it. All her actions began working him up yet again. Julia could hear Reggie clearly enjoying her ministrations as well as feel him beginning to harden again beneath her lips. After finishing up the last of his cum, she made her way back up to him. She was easily pulled into a sensual kiss, his tongue running against hers, allowing him to taste himself.

Julia pulled away shortly after, slightly dizzy from the intense kiss and haze of arousal that still lay thick across her mind, “I hope you don’t think you’re getting off the hook today?”

Reggie smirked, “I never thought I would be, loves. However, I am kinda starving right now…” Immediately, his mouth latched back onto her neck, but instead of staying there, he created a trail with his lips down her body. As he passed by her breasts, Reggie gave both of them copious amounts of attention, with a heavy focus on toying with her hardened nipples. He continued down her body after a few minutes, ultimately ending up between her legs where he took yet another pause which he used to look up at Julia, “Mind if I have a snack?”

Julia let out a soft snort of laughter, biting her lower lip in an effort to keep her giggles contained, “You can do whatever you want to…” She said, shifting her hips impatiently.

“Playing with fire again?” He questioned before roughly pulling her closer to him, “You really should know better…” Reggie didn’t even allow her the time to think of a response before beginning to eat her out with enthusiasm. Julia’s response was immediate, one of her hands coming to grasp at his hair while the other went to cover her mouth once again as she let out a string of breathless obscenities. This was a complete turnaround from his previous pace as he was working fast; tonguing and toying with her clit, sliding his tongue inside her as deep as he could. As he heard her get louder, Reggie knew she was close to coming and so moved to pay full attention to her clit with his mouth, whilst still giving her entrance some attention by working a couple of his fingers inside, curling them just right. He didn’t stop as her orgasm hit her, only pulling away from her when she began trying to escape him.

He moved back to hover above her, holding her gaze as she swallowed deep breaths. She sighed contently after a moment, “I really don’t wanna pump your ego with even more air, but… you’re way too good…” Reggie visibly preened at her compliment, which only succeeded in making her laugh.

After finally catching her breath, Julia managed to shove Reggie to the side, getting him to lay back down against the bed while she moved to sit astride his hips, hand braced against his chest, “You’re still not off the hook.”

“What do you mean by that, love?” His hands came to rest on her bare hips, his thumbs circling against her soft skin.

“We have this whole day and night to ourselves still. Did you think I wasn’t prepared to have this go for as long as possible?”

Reggie chuckled, pulling her so she was now laying down on top of him, “I assumed it would, but what did you have in mind specifically?”

She grinned mischievously before wriggling out of his grasp and leaning down over the edge of the bed. Julia pulled a box out from underneath and retrieved something from inside it, “I’m just saying, you’d better be thirsty.” She sat back up and presented him with the purple bottle of Gatorade, which had him laughing aloud.

He snatched it from her hands and, with a single motion, downed a good portion of liquid inside. The bottlecap was secured and now half-empty bottle was dropped onto the closest bedside table before he flipped her onto her back again, “How much time do we have again?”

“All day and all night, babe.”

“Good, so I can take my time with you now…”

The rest of the day was filled with them indulging in each other, even during their breaks to grab some food. Neither could keep their hands of each other which lead to multiple extra fucks occurring in almost every section of the house. Each had their time to pick apart the other and make them beg and plead until they couldn’t remember anything but their partner’s name, they lost track of the amount of times they’d both come by the end of it. When it came to the end of the day, their final round of sex was softer, more about their love than chasing an orgasm. They’d had their fill of hurried fucks and teasing torture; this was for both of them to put everything they couldn’t put into word into action. It ended with them having an almost simultaneous orgasm, both unable to break from the gaze of their partner. It was practically perfect and exhausting.

Reggie padded back into their bedroom, having gone to wash off the accumulated sweat from all of their activities, only to find Julia already curled up and sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his features as he made his way to join her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he cuddled her against him, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have to thank Jordan (DramaticGarbage) so much. 
> 
> She listened to my ramblings about this, she sat and heard me talk about how I finished this back when it was 20k and when she was busy trying her hardest to get her Big Bang finished, she beta'd and offered up some of the best edits that I put into this. She also just let me do this, and was trying to convince me to share it with people... I hope it was worth it.
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
